


The Bet

by ColdSerenity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Demon!Len, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Slavery, Smut, human!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdSerenity/pseuds/ColdSerenity
Summary: Barry makes a deal with a demon to save Iris's life. But when it all falls apart, Barry is thrown into a world he isn't familiar with and finds that the deal he made wasn't what he expected.





	1. Envy

 

 

Barry struggled to keep his hold on Iris as he continued up the mountain. She was barely breathing now, but there was still hope. He wasn’t sure what had caused this sickness, nor why nothing the villagers had done had helped, but he was determined to save her.

She was his love afterall.

He couldn’t let her die without trying everything in his power. When the village gave up, no more options, Barry grabbed her and took off, heading straight into the wilderness.

There had been so many tales of creatures and monsters that roamed the area, especially the deeper you went into the mountains. Goblins and beasts that would eat your bones, witches that would curse you, demons that would devour you soul, anything you imagined, it was there. Barry wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but he knew there had to be someone out here with the power to cure Iris. Someone that would help him, he didn’t care what was the price.

The sun was setting now as he climbed rock and stone, seeing nothing around him. Iris’s body was becoming heavier, her breathing shallower. Barry cursed he wasn’t stronger as he struggled to continue walking.

“Hello!!?” He screamed, not caring what he would attract at this point, he just needed something, some hope. “Please, I need help!” His voice echoed through the mountains, but no one replied. “Please! I beg you! Anyone!?”

Barry couldn’t walk anymore. He collapse onto his knees, laying Iris down as gently as he could as he looked around, trying to see if he saw any movement.

“ANYBODY!?”

“Enough!” Barry heard a man drawl, his voice deep and velvety, hotter than any man he had ever heard, but sounding annoyed at the same time. He appeared out of nowhere, walking up to Barry as he rubbed his ear. He was tall and lean, but still more muscular than Barry. He clothes made him seem like a noble man, all black. He had high cheek bones, plump lips, and the most incredible blue eyes. He was gorgeous. Barry couldn’t help but stare at him as he continued to walk closer. “Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

That voice… that voice sent chills down Barry’s back. He swallowed hard as he slowly stood, rubbing his hands together. Could this be his savior?

“Please, can you save her? She is sick.”

The man studied Barry, not even bothering to look at Iris on the ground between them. He smiled, making Barry’s knees weak.

“You are a human?”

Barry nodded, a bit confused. He tried again, “can you help me?” He gestured towards Iris.

The man looked down, a frown on his face. He lightly tapped her body with his toes, almost as if he was disgusted to touch her. “She is practically dead, why bother?” He looked up at Barry and smiled, “why not just leave her here and I can show you a fun time? Mmm?”

Barry narrowed his eyes, appalled at the thought of just leaving her. “What!? No! Look can you help me or not?”

“What’s so special about her?” He questioned Barry. “Is she your wife?”

“No…”

“Girlfriend?”

“… no.”

The man glared at him, confused, then realization hit. “Oh… how cute. You _love_ her,” he laughed, “let me guess, you think by saving her she is going to realize what she had been missing and begin to love you back?”

“Can you help or not?” Barry gritted, annoyed at whoever this man was. Yeah, Iris had never loved him the same way, but he still had hope that maybe one day she would finally see him the same way he saw her.

The man rolled his eyes and crouched down, his hand hovering over Iris’s head. He closed his eyes and began to focus. Barry kneeled down on the other side and watched intently as the man suddenly grinned, his sharp teeth glistening in the light.

He was a demon!

Barry swallowed hard, not sure anymore if he wanted the man’s help. The demon opened his blue eyes, the color becoming brighter than before as he gazed right into Barry’s.

“I will make you a deal, a bet if you will, human.”

“What…?”

“I can save your little… _princess_ ,” he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “She will wake up and you will both return to your village healthy as can be.”

“Ok…” Barry was still waiting for the catch.

“Now! If you manage to woo your darling here and actually marry her, then congratulations, you win. You will both live in your pathetic little village, have little kids, grow old, and die together.” He paused to let it sink in. “But… if she marries another,” the demon reached out quickly, grabbing Barry by the chin and pulling him close, their noses touching as he glared at him intently, “you will belong to _me_!”

Barry felt a chill go down his body. What did this demon want with him? He was just a human? There was nothing useful about him, unless…

“Are you going to eat me?”

The demon’s face looked shocked for a moment and then began to laugh, “in a way… so, do we have a deal?”

Barry looked at Iris’s body on the ground, her breathing barely detectible now. She would fall for him, especially after all this, right? Plus, he had to do anything to save her, he would never forgive himself if he didn’t, even if it meant being eaten by a demon.

“Ok,” Barry nodded at the man.

The man grinned once more, “lovely. Your name human?” He let go of Barry’s chin and extended his hand towards him.

“Barry Allen,” he extended his own hand to shake his.

“I’m Leonard Snart, but you can call me Len,” he took hold of Barry’s hand and squeezed.

He leg go, now focusing on Iris. He closed his eyes again and began to say an incantation, one hand waving above her body. Swirls of blue light began to come from his hand and surrounded Iris. They slowly disappeared into her, making her body begin to shake and convulse. Barry was about to yell at him, afraid the demon was hurting her and not curing her. He went to grab his hand, but the demon’s other hand snatched him.

“Be patient,” he gritted.

Barry retreated his hand slowly, the demon caressing it as he let him go. He continued his enchantment, Iris’s body finally no longer shacking, the blue light coming back out of her, but now it was mixed with something dark, like a shadow. It all swirled back into Len’s hand as he made a fist. He opened his eyes, smiling at Barry.

“Done.”

Barry looked at him suspiciously, that had been too easy, but then Iris took at a deep breath, opening her eyes, looking around and finally landing on Barry above her.

“Barry,” she groaned.

“Iris!” Barry smiled, leaning down. “You’re ok?”

“What… happened,” she began to sit up with his help.

“You were sick, but you are ok now, thanks to…” he looked up and found they were alone. He stood, turning around and searching for the demon, but he was gone.

“Barry?” Iris asked.

_“Remember our deal Barry… I will be waiting.”_

Barry heard the Len’s voice, but he was nowhere to be seen. He looked down at Iris who was a bit confused and smiled at her. He did the right thing, he knew he did. Everything would work out now.

He reached down and helped her stand, both making their way back home to celebrate.

 

~*~

 

Barry sat quietly, drinking alone in the corner, watching everyone in the village dance, laugh, and continued to celebrate. Everyone was so happy, but Barry… Barry kept having to force his smiles. He was happy, but… his heart was breaking at the same time.

“To the happy couple!” Joe rang out, “Iris and Eddie!” Everyone cheered, throwing their cups up in the air to honor the newlyweds. Barry barely was able to raise his cup.

 _He_ had been the one to save her, _he_ had been the one to fight so hard and even brave the mountains by himself, yet… yet Iris never saw him as more than just a friend, a brother.

Barry had been blinded by his own love for her to not see what everyone else saw. Iris was head over heels for Eddie, had been for years. Barry felt like an idiot. After only three months of having saved Iris, they two of them got betrothed and now married. He should have known better, things never work out for him.

He stood up from his corner, no one really paying any attention, and made his way towards home. He walked the streets of his village, mostly empty since everyone was still in the center celebrating. He felt alone, and most of all, stupid for even thinking he and Iris could be together. He now needed to give up on these feelings, work on moving on with his life... somehow.  

A rattling of coins brought Barry out of his thoughts. He looked in front of him, finding an old man sitting on the ground, leaning up against a wall of one of the houses. He was wrapped in several layers of rags, only visible thing was his arm sticking out with a small metal cup, coins inside.

A beggar.

They would have homeless people wonder into town from time to time, so it wasn’t abnormal. Barry felt bad for the old man, it sounded like he only had about two coins, nowhere near enough to get food or water. He dug into his pocket, pulling out the few coins he had on him. He kneeled down, placing the coins inside the cup, smiling up at the old man.

The man’s other arm shot out, grabbing Barry’s wrist and holding it tightly, his fingers digging into his skin.

“What are you doing!?” Barry tried to pull back. He looked at the old man’s face again and suddenly saw his eyes start to glow blue… a very familiar blue.

“You owe me more than just a few coins human!”

It wasn’t the demon’s voice, but Barry knew it was him speaking. He had completely forgotten his deal already. When he finally realized Iris was in love with Eddie, he pushed any other thought out of his mind.

The old man released him, his eyes going back to normal and looking a bit confused at Barry. Barry stood, stumbling back, away from the beggar, and walked briskly back to his house.

 _No, no, no… he forgot… he completely forgot_ . The deal, the fucking deal. Iris married another which meant now Barry was going to be eaten by a demon! _What could he do? Could he run away?_

He quickly made it home, locking his door and running to his bed, almost trying to hide from the world like a small child. He laid down, shaking as he put his covers over himself. _What had he done? What could he do?_ Barry spend hours trying to come up with something, some way out, some loop hole, or even someone that could get him out of the deal, but exhaustion overtook him and he finally fell asleep.

 

 

_“We had a deal Barry! Give yourself to me! You cannot escape!”_

Barry screamed as he woke up the next morning, sweat covering his body. That had been no dream, that was definitely Len’s voice in his head.

He finally got control over his breathing as he looked around his small room. He never had had much. After his parents died, Joe, Iris’s dad, had taken him in. It was due to this, growing up next to Iris, that had made him fall so deep in love with her. She had been so perfect, Barry wasn’t able to help it. He grew up working hard, trying to make his own way, trying to impress her in some way. But now… she had chosen another.

He was terrified, but what was the use of fighting? Iris was now with Eddie, she had chosen another. There was nothing keeping him here, no reason for him to continue, so why try to fight. Everything he had worked for his entire life was now useless. Plus, the demon had helped him, it was only fair, time to pay up.

He slowly got up, getting dressed and headed out. He walked around the village, taking in the beautiful sights one last time, and made sure to find Iris and wish her a life full of happiness. Despite everything, he still loved her and wanted nothing her to have a happy life. She gave him an odd look, but then brushed it off to Barry just being Barry. By noon, Barry finally sighed and started walking towards the mountains, where he was sure to find Len. He didn’t bother taking any belongings with him, there was no reason for that, he was going to die.

It was close to sunset when he reached the exact area where he had seen the demon the first time. He looked around and saw nothing, just like before.

“I’m here! Deal’s a deal!” He shouted.

“Now that’s a good boy.” Barry’s body shivered again at hearing that voice in person. He turned around and found Len standing behind him, smiling.

“Not much of a choice,” Barry mumbled.

Len laughed as he walked up to him, grabbing him by his waist and pulling him closed. He dipped his head, inhaling around Barry’s neck and humming.

“You are going to be so delicious.” Barry swallowed, his body beginning to shake from fear. Len’s mouth moved up to his ear, “I’m going to have you moaning my name for all eternity, Barry.”

 _Moaning?_ “Whaaa…?”

“Yes, I’m going to fuck you every night, claim every inch of your skin, make you love every second of it until you are begging for my cock constantly.”

_Wait… what the hell!?_

Len laughed as he saw Barry’s shocked face. He gripped Barry chin, his grin showing off his sharp teeth once more, “you Barry, are going to be my bed slave.”

His fingers dug into Barry’s skin as he pulled him into a brutal kiss. His tongue lashed out, demanding entrance into Barry mouth, humming as he tasted him. Barry’s body went limp, his knees weak. Len caught him easily without breaking the kiss, one arm wrapping around his waist possessively as his other moved to the back of Barry’s head, holding him close.

Len’s tongue was massive, taking over Barry’s mouth, causing him to moan which only encouraged the demon more. Barry felt like he was drowning, it was too much, but he couldn’t stop the noises that kept coming out of him. He had never been kissed like this, it was… unnatural.

Len finally pulled back, breathing heavily as he gazed at Barry. His eyes were now glowing as Barry stared at them.

“I knew you were perfect,” Len’s voice sounded rough, making Barry’s knees even weaker, “and now, you are mine.” Len chuckled, his arms wrapping around Barry even tighter to the point of it almost hurting. “All mine!” He growled.

 

 


	2. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets his first taste of what his new life is going to be like.

 

 

Len pulled him by the hand aggressively, going deeper into the mountains. They had started moving without Len saying anything more. He seemed to be almost in a hurry, wherever they were going. They reached the entrance of a large cave tucked away in the mountains and walked briskly inside. Len kept the fast pace, but Barry felt disoriented with all the darkness. His free hand reached out and took hold of Len’s coat, feeling a bit more stable now. Barry wasn’t sure how deep they went inside, but Len stopped abruptly.  

He couldn’t see anything at all. He could feel Len moving, his other arm reaching for something in his coat. There was more shifting and then a click and suddenly light flooded the cave. Barry realized they were standing at a dead end, but the wall was now opening like a door, filling the cave with light. On the other side, it seemed to be a room or sorts, a very large room. Len pulled him through the entrance and Barry watched as the wall closed right after them, any sign that it was door completely disappearing once it closed.

He looked around, seeing it wasn’t just a room, but more like library or sorts. Books covered the walls up to the tall ceiling, ladders placed around to assist anyone trying to reach the top ones. A few books laid open on the large table in the center. Barry took a quick glance as they passed by, but was unable to even tell what language they were written in. They walked out of the room and now were in a large corridor. There were statues and strange paintings everywhere. Barry tried to study everything he was seeing, still in shock, trying to figure out where he was, but Len kept pulling him forward.

Was this… a castle?

They reached one hallway filled with windows, Barry finally able to see outside, but that only made his confusion worse. The sky was completely red. It seemed to be daylight, but Barry couldn’t see a sun anywhere. The land was black, even the trees seemed to be missing color completely. There were a few bits of lights here and there, but he couldn’t tell what they were.  

Len finally stopped at an intersection, raising his hand and snapping his fingers. He waited for a moment, seeming a bit impatient, when a small creature appeared in front of him, bowing. It was about knee high, standing on two legs, and he was all black and quite chubby, with a bulldog like looking face. He didn’t say anything, just made a grumbling sound.

“Clean him up and get him dressed, quickly!” Len ordered.

Before Barry could comprehend what was happening, he was surrounded by five more of the little bulldog creatures, all of them pushing Barry away from Len and down one of the hallways. Barry looked up at Len confused, but the demon had already disappeared.

Barry was lead to a room, which he recognized quickly as a bathroom. The floor and walls were covered in a green stone, almost looking gem like. In the center, there was a large bath, warm water steaming up as a waterfall against the wall continued to fill it with water. The creatures quickly started pulling all of his clothes off. Barry tried to fight back, but the little guys were stronger than they appeared. He lost his balance and fell on the ground, making it easier for the monsters to remove the rest of the clothing. They picked him up and heaved him over to the bath, throwing him in with a large splash.

Barry sat up, pissed at the little assholes. One of them managed to grab him and pull him towards the edge where they all started scrubbing him with wash cloths. Barry continued to fight with them, trying to pull away, almost drowning himself in the process, while the small creatures manhandled him all around the bath and washed every part of his body. As quickly as it had started, it was done. They pulled him out and began drying him off, some jumping on top of another to reach Barry’s shoulders and head. Barry at this point had giving up and just let them do what they needed to, not caring and honestly too exhausted from trying.

They put a robe on him and lead him out of the bath and down the hallway again, into another smaller room. Inside, more creatures showed up out of nowhere, all looking the exact same, and began dressing Barry. After being pulled and pushed, the creatures finally stood back as Barry found himself staring at a full length mirror, completely dressed… sort of.

His chest wasn’t covered at all, the only thing he had were long gold necklaces, all different sizes, cascading down his chest. He had gold cuffs on his wrist, and a band around his left bicep. Around his waist was a large gold belt, covered in jewels, and then the richest red silk cloth was wrapped around his waist, almost looking like a dress, open on one side.

_What the fuck!?_

They didn’t even bother giving him any shoes, they just started shoving him out of the room once more and guiding him throughout the castle until they reached two very large doors. They walked inside and Barry was left speechless. The room was massive. To one side, there were carpets, pillows, and small tables set up like a lounge. Hookah pipes and what seemed to be liquor bottles were set up all around. The area looked very cozy. The other side of the room was taken up by the biggest bed Barry had ever seen. White lace draped from the tall ceiling, coming down and making a canopy around the bed. The bed was covered with more pillows, all different shades of blue, and rich silk sheets underneath. Directly in front of Barry, where there should have been a wall, were large columns that lead out to what seemed to be a balcony. See-through blue curtains were the only thing blocking the view.

Barry saw Len out in the balcony, walking in the second he saw them enter.

“About time!” he growled, waving his hand and shooing the creatures out of his room. Barry swallowed as Len’s eyes looked him over, licking his lips as he got closer. “I knew red would be your color,” he grinned.

Barry lowered his head, unsure of what he was supposed to do or say. It’s not like he knew what was expected of a ‘love’ slave, especially in this situation. He questioned if he really made the wise choice to make this deal, but when he remembered that Iris was alive and happy, it did make him feel a bit better. He smiled inside, giving up his life for her had been the right choice. Plus, human lives weren’t like demons, death would eventually release him from this.

“Come,” Len grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the balcony, “we have to take care of one issue before I get to have my fun.”

“Issue?”

Len didn’t bother to answer. As they stepped outside, Barry felt the temperature change. It had been a bit cooler inside, but out here, the air felt hot. He was unsure how this was possible, there were only curtains blocking this heat from inside, but there was definitely a difference. He looked up and the sky was still brightly red, and even still, Barry saw no sun. It was such a strange sight, he couldn’t understand where the hell they were.

Len led him to a small table set up in the middle of the balcony, a knife laying neatly on top.  

“What are you…?”

“You humans have this annoying habit of growing old and dying.”

Barry narrowed his eyes, “it’s not a habit, we can’t control that.”

“Either way, it’s inconvenient. I plan on keeping you much longer than that, so we are going to fix that now.”

“Fix...? How?” Barry began to worry.

Len extended his left hand out, palm up, and with the knife, he cut from thumb to his pinky. His blood almost looked black as it began to pour out. “Left hand,” Len ordered. Barry obeyed and held his hand up. Len neared the knife to his hand, looking at Barry before cutting him. “This is going to be very painful.”

Barry nodded and Len quickly sliced his hand. Barry hissed at the stinging feeling, but it wasn’t that bad of a pain. Did Len think so little of humans?

He placed the knife down and slowly Len’s left hand grabbed Barry’s, pressing their wounds together and mixing their blood. Barry looked up at Len expectantly, feeling the demon’s other arm wrapped around his waist and pull him closer. Barry opened his mouth, unsure what he was going to say, but whatever it was was completely forgotten as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his hand. Barry screamed, trying to pull his arm away, but Len held on tighter, not allowing him to budge.

“What’s happening! Len let go, please!” Barry cried as the pain kept getting worse, throbbing, running up his arm now, every nerve feeling like it was on fire. “LEN!! PLEASE!!”

Len remained quiet, just watching Barry, pulling him closer and trying to shush him. Barry’s free hand punched his shoulder, tried to push him back, anything to get away, but Len still didn’t budge. He finally settled on gripping his shirt as he continued to scream. The pain kept going, through his chest, down his legs. He lost the ability to stand completely, sagging against the demon. His voice gave out, unable to scream, as the pain went up, reaching his head, and suddenly it was too much. Barry’s eyes rolled back and passed out in Len’s arms.

  

Barry woke up feeling… refreshed.

He was laying on the soft silk sheets, feeling warm and comfortable. He was startled when he felt something wet run up his stomach. He looked down and saw Len laying on top of him, between his legs. All the jewelry he had been wearing earlier was now gone, the red silk was the only thing he still had on. Len had his mouth pressed against Barry’s belly, his tongue licking him gently and humming. His eyes looked up at Barry, glowing brighter than Barry had yet seen. He grinned mischievously, leaning down again and kissing his stomach again.

“About time you woke up, how dare you make me wait this long.”

Barry felt the hairs in his arm rise up, that damn voice of his kept having that effect. He cleared his throat, “Wait… for what?”

Len rubbed his cheek against his stomach, almost like a cat wanting to be petted. His hands reached down, grabbing Barry’s thighs and spreading them further apart.

“I didn’t bring you here to sleep,” he lightly nipped at Barry’s skin, “time for us to have some fun.”

Barry watched as Len continued to kiss him, moving up his torso slowly. He hovered over Barry’s nipple, gently taking it into his mouth and began to suck. Barry involuntary let out a groan, actually enjoying the feel, his hand instinctively coming up, but he quickly stopped when he noticed something.

His left hand now had a black marking on it. It started from the wrist and went half way up his forearm. The marking swirled around his arm, looking almost like writing, but also like a painting. Len stopped his ministrations, grabbing Barry’s hand and bringing it up to his lips for a kiss.

“It’s just a way to tell the world you are mine.” He lifted his own left hand to show Barry the same exact mark was on his.

Len kissed his wrist once more and moved all the way up, laying face to face with Barry. He grinned at him before dipping down and licking from his neck all the way up to his ear, sucking on his ear lobe.

Barry’s mind finally awoke completely and realized what was about to happen. His muscles tightened, fear starting to sip into him. He didn’t know what to expect. He had never been with anyone, stupidly hoping to save his first time with Iris. Now, his first time was going to not only be with a man, but a demon at that. A demon that would probably just use him as he pleased, possibly hurt Barry in the process and not care. Barry swallowed the fear now running through him.

Len’s hand brushed his hair back, looking down at Barry. “Are you frightened?” He chuckled. Barry looked away, but nodded, no point in lying he figured. Len pulled his head back, looking at him directly. “No need,” he gazed at Barry, his eyes lighting up, his hand caressing his cheek. “Love _me_ , worship _me_ , do as I say Barry, and I will be _your_ slave.”

Barry laid there speechless. What was that supposed to mean?

Len owned him now, could do as he pleased, so why...? It seemed any time he expected one thing, another happened. The fear wasn’t gone, he felt it still, but… but something in the way Len spoke to him, the way he was touching him now, not forced, not painful, did ease his nerves just a tad. As he looked up at Len, he couldn’t deny he was attracted to him. From the second he met him, he felt a strange ‘pull’ towards him, he wasn’t sure what it meant just yet but, maybe this wasn’t as bad as maybe he had imagined? 

Barry took a deep breath, gathering his courage, and using both his hands, he pulled Len down into a kiss, clearly seeing the huge grin on Len’s face. Len didn’t wait any more, getting the permission he seemed to be searching for, and took over, groaning as he got to taste Barry’s mouth again. The kiss deepened, Barry feeling almost like he was drowning. Len’s hands began to skim Barry’s body, his touches slowly becoming rougher, more needy. He pressed his hips down and Barry gasped. He could feel how hard Len was, but not just that, also how large.

“Don’t worry my pet,” Len chuckled darkly, “I’m going to make you feel things you never thought possible, bring you pleasure like never before, things that human woman would never be able to give you.”

He began to nip and bite Barry’s neck, moving down and once more capturing Barry’s nipple in his mouth. Barry bit his lip, feeling his blood begin to pump, excitement rising, his fears and nerves slowly leaving him. Noises that Barry had never made started coming forth, his body arching up towards Len without Barry thinking. His body was reacting faster than his mind. Len bit down on his nipple and Barry finally let out a loud moan.

“That’s it,” Len whispered. His hands slowly reached down and began to undo the knot keeping the silk wrap on. “Just let go. Enjoy yourself.”

The cloth slowly was pulled off, revealing Barry’s half hard cock. Barry blushed as he felt a bit exposed, and even more so as he saw Len gazing at it as he licked his lips. He kissed his belly and went lower, finally having his face hover right above Barry’s crotch. Len grinned up at Barry and without any warning, dipped down, taking Barry whole.

Barry threw his head back and moaned. The heat from Len’s mouth covered him whole, his tongue pressing against the underside of his cock, Len softly sucking, bringing Barry to full hardness quickly. He felt like he should be ashamed, this wasn’t how he envisioned this going. But… it felt so good. Barry had always tried to imagine what it would feel like, to be inside another person, to feel that warmth. But everything that he had thought of was nothing compared to the real thing.

Len’s mouth was sucking harder, his head bobbing, only pausing to give the head extra attention before he was swallowing Barry whole again. Barry bit his lip, finally looking down as he thrusted his hips into Len’s mouth. He could see the spit glistening on Len’s lips as he continued, making Barry’s member throb harder.

“Len,” he moaned, not wanting to think anymore and enjoy himself.

Len lifted up, licking his lips and grinning up at Barry when he gave him a frustrated huff. He completely sat up, grabbing Barry and easily flipping him over. He pulled Barry’s hips up, his ass now up in the air and in full display for Len. His hands began to knead his cheeks, spreading them apart.

“Yes,” he half growled.

Suddenly Barry felt Len’s tongue lick up his crack, the tip stopping and playing with the entrance. Barry’s armed gripped the pillow in front of him, his face buried in it as he let out a groan.

“Mouth away from the pillow,” Len ordered, “I want to hear you moan.”

Barry pushed the pillow further down to his chest, still keeping a grip on it, but his face no longer buried. Len’s tongue pushed up against him again, this time breaching the entrance for a quick moment. Barry jumped at the feeling, but Len’s grip kept him from going too far. His tongue lapped at the area before pushing in again, going a bit further this time. Barry’s mouth hung open as Len slowly worked his way further in.

Now this was something he never imagined doing, but fuck did it feel good. The pressure at first felt strange, but as he started to stretch, it began to feel amazing. Barry began to push himself back towards Len’s face, wanting his tongue to go deeper, for him to feel more. Len happily obliged and became more forceful, pushing further in, tightening his grip on Barry.

“Fuck… yes…” Barry moaned, his face falling forward and pressing it against the pillow once more.

Len quickly stopped, reaching forward and snatching the pillow from Barry and throwing it across the room.

“I said I want to hear you moan,” he growled against Barry’s ear, his body now pressed against Barry’s back.

One of his hands reached down and took over, inserting a finger inside. Barry jumped again, the finger was harder than the tongue, so he felt it penetrate much more. Len started pumping the single digit in and out, practically panting into Barry’s ear. He could feel Len push harder every time Barry moaned, or moved his hips, knowing he was enjoying it.

“More?” Len whispered.

Again, Barry felt like he should be ashamed, but… “Yes, please…”

Len pulled back, throwing Barry off a bit, but then saw him reaching for a small bottle on the side table. He poured out some of the liquid inside, making his fingers glisten, as he smiled at Barry.

“This will make it better, you will see.”

He got back into position, pressing the one digit inside easily, and Barry instantly felt the difference. His finger glided in and out now quickly, no resistance at all. Len began to push the second one in, Barry feeling the burn for a moment, but it soon faded. Len’s fingers moved slowly, stretching and scissoring him open. Once he heard Barry’s grunts turn into moans, he moved faster, even pressing the third inside.

Len’s mouth sucked on his shoulder, neck, ear. Whispering what a good pet he was being, driving Barry mad. What was happening to him? He couldn’t believe how good this felt, Len’s fingers reaching deeper and deeper inside him. He could feel his own cock throbbing almost painfully between his legs, wishing for attention. Barry wanted to reach down and touch himself, but Len kept pushing down on him, keeping Barry’s arms in place.

“You’re ready,” Len announced, getting off him completely and leaving Barry in a daze.

He turned and was greeted with the sight of a naked Len as he quickly took off his pants. Barry gulped as he stared at Len’s cock, hard and dripping between his legs.

Len grabbed himself, smearing the cum around as he looked at Barry, “don’t be scared, you will enjoy this.”

He grabbed the bottle and coated himself, tossing it to the side once he was done. He crawled back, turning Barry back to facing down, and lined himself up. Barry could feel his massive head press against his entrance. His nerves quickly returned, but also a shot of excitement.

“Mine,” Len whispered against his ear as he slowly began to push inside him, the head breaching through, “for all eternity.”

Barry sucked in air as the stretch felt impossible. It burned more than before as his body was forced to take the demon. Len sat up, watching himself enter Barry’s body with a grin on his face.

“There’s a good boy, just relax.”

Barry felt every bit of Len as he penetrated him. He tried to control his breathing, trying to relax. When he felt Len’s hips press against his ass, Len finally bottoming out, Barry sighed in relief. He could even feel the demon throbbing inside him. Len’s hands ran up Barry’s back, scratching him lightly as they came back down, letting a few moments pass to let Barry get used to him. When he felt it was long enough, he began to pull back every so slowly. He only went halfway before inserting himself once more, this time Barry enjoying the feeling more, moaning when Len pressed himself against him. By the third time, Barry’s body was fully relaxed, embracing the feel now. As Len felt Barry relax more, his thrust became longer, snapping back faster, pushing himself inside harder.  Barry was a mess. His body was now completely limped, letting Len completely take over. His mouth wouldn’t close, constantly moaning out Len’s name, encouraging the demon to go harder and faster.

Barry spread his legs further, wanting to feel Len go deeper. He felt as if he wasn’t controlling his body anymore. It kept moving without him thinking, his body just craving more of the demon. He found when he pushed back, matched Len’s rhythm, Len would growl in pleasure, even moaning a few times. Barry loved that sound, he wanted to hear more. He began to twist his hips, changing the angle himself.

“Fuck! That’s it Barry,” Len’s hip’s snapped forward, hitting one spot that suddenly shook all of Barry’s body. “There it is,” Len grinned, one arm grabbing Barry by the back of the neck to hold him in place. He snapped his hips forward again, hitting the same spot, turning Barry into putty as his body shivered at the feel.

Len didn’t stop, he continued mercilessly, quickly bringing Barry to the edge. Len’s thrusts were now punishingly hard, his grunts getting louder. Waves of pleasure kept going through Barry’s body, but it wasn’t enough to make him cum, just kept him on the edge. He could feel his balls almost hurting, wanting to release.

“Yes!” Len roared as Barry felt something warm suddenly release inside him.

Len’s arm came around, taking hold of Barry’s cock and began to pump him fast, only taking a few strokes before Barry was screaming and cumming on the sheets. He tried to catch his breath, his body coming down from its climax, when Len pulled out and turned him over onto his back. He grinned above him, giving him a deep kiss before sitting back on his legs. He pulled Barry’s apart, looking down at his entrance where Barry could already feel Len’s seed seeping out.

“Beautiful.” Len hummed.

He lifted Barry’s hips up and began to insert himself again, Barry realizing Len was still hard even after his release. He began thrusting into Barry again, but now his body was spent, the heat gone, and he felt over-stimulated. It very quickly began to hurt.

“Len,” Barry whined, “wait…” Len stopped and stared down at Barry, looking annoyed. “It’s just that… it hurts…” Barry winced.

Len rolled his eyes, but to Barry’s surprise he pulled out. “Forgot how annoying human bodies can be. Hopefully I won’t have to wait long to fully enjoy myself.”

He got off the bed, finding a small cloth to clean himself off with before returning to bed. He sat next to Barry and looked at him expectantly.

“Well…?”

“Well what?”

“If I can’t have your ass, then your mouth will do,” he smirked.

Barry’s eyes almost popped out of his head. How was he supposed to get that thing in his mouth!? Len grabbed his arm, pulling him over and settling him between his legs. Barry laid there, face to face with Len’s still very hard cock.

“Start by sucking on the head.”

Barry slowly moved forward, licking the head lightly. He did it again, this time wrapping his lips around it and sucking.

“There you go,” Len smiled, “just like that.”

Barry continued, getting a bit braver, taking in small amounts at first and working until he was halfway down the length. Len’s hand gripped him behind his head, his fingers tightening around his hair whenever Barry was doing a good job. Barry’s hand began working the rest of the shaft, feeling some of his own spit dripping down and working as a lubricant. He felt quite proud when the demon began to moan above him, moving his hips just ever so slightly. Barry continued, his tongue lapping the under side, his cheeks hollowing out, sucking harder. Len’s grip on his hair became stronger, his other hand caressing Barry’s cheek, getting him to look up at him.

“You swallow every bit.”

With that, Barry’s mouth was suddenly filled with hot liquid. Barry did as he was told, swallowing as much as he could as he felt some escape out of the corners of his mouth. When Len finished, he let go of his hair, Barry finally able to sit back. He wiped his mouth clean, still tasting Len in his mouth. It wasn’t the worst taste in the world, he had to admit. He looked up at the demon who was laying back against the pillows, grinning at him as his eyes glowed eerily blue.

“Just... perfect.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting only a week later, what!? I know... I'm shocked too. LOL!
> 
> So anybody else love that damn Labyrinth line? Now granted, I know he says "love me, FEAR me..." but I felt like it made no sense for him to say "don't be frightened" and turn around and say "fear me". So I adjusted the line a bit. I hope you guys like where this story goes, I have big plans... lets hope I can actually pull it off. I will be adding a bit more tags here and there. Honestly when I put this story up a week ago it was super late and I was half asleep, so I just kind of tagged the basics, so more stuff and characters will be added. 
> 
> Guys, once again I'm honored by all your comments and kudos, and just everything! I'm so happy you all liked the first chapter and hopefully you enjoyed the second. I will see you next week hopefully! <3 <3 <3


	3. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finally sees someone other than Len in this new world, but she may just bring more trouble for him.

 

 

Barry wasn’t sure how long he had been there. He knew it had been a while, but he couldn’t even guess at this point. It was very disorienting being in this new place.

The Spirit World.

It was apparently where the demons resided when not causing problems in the human world. It was very similar to the human side in some ways, but very different in others according to Len. Barry had to take his word for it since all he had seen was his bedroom at this point… oh and the bath. The world was in a constant state, no sun in the sky, no moon either, which is why Barry had no idea how long he had been there. It was as if it was stuck in sunset.

Len had explained that only a demon could go in and out of the world. There were a few other creatures that could pass through, like dragons, as well. Witches and warlocks were humans that could manipulate enough power to be able to see and speak to people on this realm, but not strong enough to enter it. For a human to enter, they would need assistance from a demon, thus, how Barry was there.

They were currently laying in Len’s lounge area, Barry’s head against his bare chest as Len stroked his hair like a cat.

“Rules?” Barry asked confused.

 “Yes, rules. As in things I want you to do or not do.”

“I know what rules are,” Barry sighed.

“Just making sure, you humans can be dumb sometimes.” Barry could hear the smirk in his voice.

Barry had learned a few things at this point. Like for instance Len was an asshole and liked getting Barry riled up. He didn’t understand why, but he really got a kick out it, especially when Barry argued back which Barry would have thought was the opposite of what a ‘master’ would want from his slave. If fact, Len pretty much let him do and say whatever he wanted for the most part, making Barry feel as if he wasn’t a slave at all. At this moment, Barry wasn’t sure if Len was trying to set rules up to remind him he is the master, or just to piss him off.

“Rule one, I don’t want you to speak to anyone that comes here without my permission. When you meet them, just nod towards them but keep silent.”

“Ok,” that one seemed legit.

“Rule two,” he thought for a moment, “I want you to get on all fours and crawl towards me when you approach me.”

_Bullshit!_ “Like some animal?” Barry lifted his head, glaring at him. Len raised his eyebrow at him, but Barry wasn’t having it, “no! I’m a bed slave, not a dog.”

“A mouthy bed slave,” Len narrowed his eyes. When Barry didn’t back down, Len sighed sarcastically, “fine!” Barry laid his head back down. “New rule two, you are allowed anywhere in the castle, any corridor, any room, but never outside without me. I mean that, do you understand Barry?”

“Yes.”

“Even the garden.”

“Ok. Got it. No going outside without _His Majesty_ ,” Barry rolled his eyes.

“Good… Rule three, you will address me as _His Majesty_ from now on.”

“What!?” Barry sat up, that shit was meant to be sarcastic.

Len laughed, finally getting the reaction he had been wanting. “I liked how it sounded.”

“No!”

Len continued chucking, seeming to be done with whatever the hell that was supposed to be. He reached over, grabbing one of the wine bottles sitting off to the side with two glasses and began pouring some for both of them.

“Here, try this.” He handed Barry a glass.

Barry sipped on it and hummed. It was incredibly pleasant, sweet just how he liked it. “This is delicious.”

“Of course it is, thus why I have it. I only keep the best things.”

Barry shook his head as he took another sip. “So am I really allowed anywhere in the castle?”

“Yes. If you ever feel lost, just snap your fingers and one of my servants will appear and guide you back. In fact, if you ever need anything, you can call them.”

“They will obey a slave?” Barry asked skeptically.

Len sat there, studying him over with a smirk on his face, “they will obey _you_.”

He continued to look at him, his eyes intense and beginning to glow. Something fired up inside Barry, the urge to kiss Len taking over. He had felt like this a few times, but it felt so much stronger now. Barry looked at the glass suspiciously.

“What’s in this wine?”

“Alcohol, nothing more.” Len grinned, “why?”

“I feel weird…”

“Weird how?” Len leaned forward, getting closer to Barry.

They locked eyes again and Barry was hit again with that emotion. “I can’t explain.”

“Let me try then. Could it be something like… lust?”

“Lust?”

“Yes,” Len said breathless, getting closer to Barry, their lips almost touching, “is that what you are feeling?”

“Maybe?” _It definitely fit…_

“Then it’s not the wine Barry.” Len smirked as he laid back down, putting his wine glass down and leaving Barry dazed and confused, still waiting for a kiss. “It’s my blood.”

“What?”

“My blood is now in your system.” He grabbed Barry’s left arm with one hand while he ran his fingers up it with the other. “That small amount is now slowly going through your body, changing it.”

“Changing it to what?”

“A demon.”

“What!!?”

“How did you think you were going to stay with me? My blood makes you into a demon, and thus you are eternal like me.”

Barry looked down at his arm, swallowing hard. “But…”

“It’s a slow process, but you will soon start showing signs. At some point you might even get powers. You won’t be as powerful as a blood-born demon of course, you will be what’s called a blood-made. But at least this way you will be able to keep up with me in bed,” he winked at him.

Barry sat there stunned. He was becoming a demon? He hadn’t expected that at all. It wasn’t like he had thought he was going home or anything. He was still a slave and all, so it didn’t change much, but still…

“Are you angry?”

“Yes!... No?… I think… shocked maybe?” Barry looked back at Len, “and confused.” It did make Barry feel better now to know where that strange urge kept coming from. He knew he didn’t fall for people that damn easily. “So… lust?”

“The seven deadly sins. Lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, and pride. Every demon has these sins within them, some of them stronger than others. As you slowly transform, you will start to experience them a lot more. Since my most prominent are wrath, lust, and envy, you are going to experience those the most at the beginning. Seems lust is the first to appear… lucky me,” he grinned.

Now that he mentioned it, it did make sense. His attraction to Len wasn’t love, it had been more primal than that.

_Lust…_

Barry felt his urge hit him again, his eyes locking on Len’s once more. Now that he knew what it was, he felt a bit braver, like he could act on it rather than feel ashamed. He crawled on Len’s lap, his body heating up as he got closer, leaning in close to his lips. Len remained still, a smile plastered on his face, proud of the fact that he had Barry already acting like this.

Barry began to kiss Len, slow but deep, his tongue demanding entrance, which was something new for Barry, but he didn’t hold back. Len happily let him do as he pleased, his hands cupping Barry’s ass and pulling him closer. Barry grinded against him, already feeling Len getting hard. Barry moaned into his mouth, feeling his own blood pumping, his hands digging into Len’s skull. Len suddenly stood, taking Barry with him with ease, and walked over to the bed. He maneuvered Barry easily, pulling his silk cloth and his own pants off, and laid him down on the bed. He got on top and pulled the covers over them completely.

“This way you only focus on me,” nipped at his jaw and neck.

Barry laughed, “your envy is showing.”

Len growled, pulling Barry’s legs further apart, “I think there is a different sin you need to worry about.”

He pushed his hips down, grinding his cock against Barry’s, making him moan. Len capture his lips, kissing him as he continued thrusting, bringing out more noises from Barry.

“Ahem!”

Len stopped and quickly pulled the covers back, finding a woman standing on the left side of the bed with her arms crossed. She was gorgeous, with long legs, curvy body, and long black hair, but Barry didn’t miss the similarity of her blue eyes to Len.

“What are you doing here!?” Len roared.

“What kind of greeting is that!? I came here to see if your stupid ass was ok because I hadn’t seen you in a while! But I can see now why!” She gestured towards Barry and rolled her eyes. Suddenly she caught a glance at Len’s left arm, her eyes widening, “HOLY SHIT! Lenny are…”

Before she could finish the sentence, Len lifted up and slammed his hand over her mouth, shutting her last words up.

“I will explain later,” he gritted.

The woman pulled back, wiping her mouth. She was about to yell back when she realized Len was completely naked.

“AHHH!!” she looked up to the ceiling, “Fuck Lenny, put some clothes on, will you!? I did not need to see that!”

“This is what happens when you barge into my house,” he snapped at her as he got out of the bed and walked towards his pants, sliding them on first before heading to grab Barry’s wrap.

“I knocked.”

“I didn’t hear anything.”

The woman pouted for a moment before sighing, “Ok… maybe I lightly tapped because I didn’t want to break a nail.” Barry heard Len growl in anger. “Now this on the other hand, I don’t mind at all,” she announced happily.

Barry looked at her and realized she was staring at him, fully naked, laying on the bed. Barry sat up, covering himself as Len walked over and turned her away from them with another growl. He got Barry to stand and began to tie the wrap around him.

“Barry, this is my little sister Lisa. Lisa, Barry.”

She spun back around, smirking exactly like Len always did, “Barry is it?”

Len huffed, seeming frustrated. “Go take a bath, I need to talk to my sister alone,” he ordered.

Barry nodded and walked out cautiously, Lisa watching him the entire way until he closed the door behind him. It was then remembered he wasn’t sure how to get anywhere in the castle. He had taken several baths, but Len always lead the way, so Barry hadn’t paid attention. He decided to try out what Len had told him earlier and snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere, the small bulldog creature appeared, giving him a small ‘gruff’ sound as if asking what he needed.

“Take me to the bath… please?”

The servant nodded and started walking, only looking back when he noticed Barry wasn’t following him. Barry winced and started walking and in no time they were entering the bath.

Barry took off his clothes and happily got inside the already filled bath. The hot water felt perfect against his skin as he relaxed and closed his eyes. He realized this was the first time he had a moment alone since getting there. Len had always been right by his side since that first day. Even when bathing, he insisted on them staying together.

Now, Barry found himself with a moment of peace. His mind finally able to slow down enough and think about everything that had happened up until that point. Again, he wasn’t sure how long he had been there, maybe a few weeks?

_He was becoming a demon?_

Never would he have imagined this happening to him… he never would have imagined he would be a bed slave for a demon either, still. His plan had always been to finally have Iris fall for him, they marry and have children, grow old together and then play with their grandkids until their final days. He never wanted more than that, no adventures, no moving away, that village felt like enough. But then Iris chose another and Barry was left with nothing. No plans, no hope.

Of course he didn’t have much time to mope since suddenly the demon wanted payment for the bet.

He didn’t mind so much at this point. Not that he was in love or anything like that, but it got him away from his mess of a life. It was a distraction… a very fun distraction he could admit. Barry smiled to himself. He couldn’t deny it felt good, being with someone, especially Len. Every time he gave him that look, Barry’s body suddenly lit up, making his mouth water for the demon.

Barry loved Iris, but even in his most desperate times, he never felt that strong of an urge to have her. Len… Len was something completely different. It was why at first he felt guilty, enjoying being with him, experiencing those new feelings with him. But in a way, it helped with his pain of losing Iris. And now that he understood it was demon blood inside him that made it so strong, he felt even less guilty for enjoying it.

He finished bathing, the small bulldog handing him a towel, and was guided to the dressing room. Barry didn’t find his normal wrap, but black trousers, a white blouse, and bright red jacket. Barry started with the pants, pulling them up and zipping them. He caught a glance of himself in the mirror and froze. He got closer, looking at his chest and arms, noticing his muscles were much more defined than before. His face looked more chiseled, his hair fuller, eyes brighter. He looked better than ever.

_This demon thing might not be so bad after all?_

Barry grinned, catching another change. His canines were becoming sharper, like Len’s. He actually looked a bit intimidating if no one knew him personally. Barry laughed at the thought as he finished getting dressed. He slipped on the boots that were set aside and was finally lead back to Len’s bedroom. The door was left open, so he let himself in. Len and Lisa were standing by the lounge, Len pouring some wine, both had their back towards him.

“I still can’t believe it, I thought I was the reckless one Lenny,” Lisa shook her head, turning and seeing Barry walk up. “But then again… he is a cutie.”

Len turned and smiled, his eyes glowing as he looked Barry completely over. He walked up to Barry, handing him a glass of wine.

“Think you can behave yourself while I take a bath sis?” Len drawled, his gaze still locked on Barry.

“Of course.”

Len gave Barry one last smile and headed out the door, Barry watching him leave. When he turned, he found Lisa giving him that same look as Len, but suddenly Barry felt uncomfortable.

“Come on cutie, lets take a seat,” she gestured towards the lounge as she put her glass of wine down.

Barry did the same, not really wanting to drink at the moment, and sat down, Lisa instantly next to him. Barry pulled back a bit, but the woman kept getting closer, a smile on her face as she looked him over.

“My brother has always had good taste,” she eyeballed him up and down. “You know, if he ever gets tired of you, or you of him, you are always welcomed at my castle. I will bathe you in gold and riches,” she leaned in close to his face. 

Barry looked at her shocked for a moment. What kind of sister was this? It’s not like Barry had a choice to leave, but even still, he would never take her up on that…

“I’m good, thank you.”

“Oh come on, I know you would enjoy me,” she pressed her breasts together, tempting Barry, “why don’t you give me a little kiss and you will see.” Barry tried moving further away, shacking his head. “My brother won’t find out, promise. Come on, just a little kiss?”

“No!” Barry went to get up, but Lisa quickly grabbed him, pushing him down on the pillows. She straddled him, pinning his arms down, smirking as she looked down.

“I don’t take no for an answer cutie, now be a good boy and give me a kiss.”

“No, get off me,” Barry gritted.

He tried pushing up, but she was insanely strong, completely unfazed by Barry’s attempts. She began to lean down, Barry’s only choice to look away, trying to keep her from pressing her lips against his.

“Look at me human!” She growled, getting angry.

Barry felt rage go through him. He may be Len’s slave, but he was not about to be used by others in the same way. He wasn’t a toy that was going to be passed around, his deal was with Len and Len alone!

“Get. Off. Me. Now!” He looked at her, glaring with all his might.

She studied his look for a moment, looking for something. Whatever it was, she seemed to have found it because suddenly she was laughing and getting off him. Barry sat up, moving away and looking at her in disbelief, which only made her laugh harder.

“Come back cutie, I’m not going to touch you.” Barry shook his head. He decided instead to sit on the far side from the lounge. Lisa stood and started walking to where the wine was, grabbing her glass. “Look, I had to see what you would do.”

“What!?”

She turned, looking more serious at Barry as she took a sip. “Let’s just say there are a lot of people out there that would love to get close to my brother for all the wrong reasons. I was curious to see how you would act.”

“I’m a slave, that makes no fucking sense.”

“You would be surprise the length people will go. The easiest way is always to make your victim think it was all his or her plan. I don’t know if you were working for an enemy, or even just wanting my brother’s wealth.”

“Well I’m not!”

She sat back down, drinking more wine as she looked at him from across, still smiling, “Oh alright… I’m sorry.” Nothing in her tone said she truly was.

Barry looked away, he really wanted Len to come back now.

“So my brother told me you were saving some human girl?”

“Yes,” Barry answered dryly.

“Mmm… I must say you lucked out then. Being human is so… boring,” she giggled.

“Yeah, because being in this bedroom constantly isn’t?” Barry had no issue with this, since he did like the activities that happened, but as long as it was something that contradicted Lisa, he was using it.

“You haven’t been outside?”

“No.”

“What!?” Lisa seemed offended. “Not even the garden?”

“No.”

“That’s insane!”

It was at that moment Len decided to walk back in. He must have taken a very brief bath. Barry watched him stroll in, adjusting the cuff of his blue coat. Just from the way he came into the room had Barry lusting again. The way he walked, so elegant and powerful. Barry wished he could have that same power, that same presence in a room.

“Lenny! You haven’t left this room since you brought him?” Lisa yelled.

“We have been… busy,” Len smirked.

“You can’t do that! I’m fixing this now! We are going to the garden,” she announced getting up, a bit wobbly. She walked over to Barry’s side, extending her hand at him. Barry just stared at it, making it clear he wasn’t taking it. She huffed and simply gestured for Barry to get up.

Len looked at both of them suspiciously, “did I miss something?”

“Nope,” both Lisa and Barry answered as he got up.

All three made their way around the castle, finally walking outside. Barry’s breath was taken away as he first gazed at the garden. He could see some of the trees and flowers from the balcony in their bedroom, but up close was a whole different story.

The trees were solid black, including the leaves, and they were immense. As Barry got closer, it was almost as if he was looking at the night sky, with stars and everything, but it was only the trunk of the tree. The grass was a much richer green color and much softer. The garden itself went back further than Barry could see. There were small trails, guiding you around the flower beds and the small streams that went around. Everything was lit by a soft glow coming from the flowers, all different colors. Barry kept getting up close, even touching them to make sure they were real.

“This is… beautiful.”

“See what you were missing,” Lisa said a bit proud.

Barry pursed his lips towards her, but he was a bit happy to be outdoors finally. Len had his servants bring out a blanket for them to sit on, wine and desserts. They found a small grassy area and took a seat. As their conversations continued, Barry slowly started feeling a bit better about Lisa. He wouldn’t forgive her completely, but seeing the way she acted with Len and he towards her, the stories they would tell of one another, Barry found it hard to believe for Lisa to betray Len like she had played. Still, that was no excuse to make him go through that.

“Ooh, Lenny, I want something sweet!”

“There is plenty here,” he gestured towards all the cakes and cookies.

“No, you know what I want!” She smiled sweetly at him. When Len made no attempt to move, she turned towards Barry. “Barry, have you tried the chocolates Lenny makes? They is nothing like them.”

“You make chocolates?” Barry asked Len.

Len glared at his sister for a moment before turning to Barry, “Yes, I do. I don’t care for how most chocolate is made so I decided to make some to my liking. Apparently my sister enjoys them a bit too much which is why I have to hide them. I once caught her torturing one of my servants to get more.”

Barry turned to her shocked, she just simply shrugged, “I a bit of a glutton?”

Len stood up, dusting himself off and turning towards Barry, “if she disappears from your sight, just yell. She always tries to find where I hide them.”

Barry nodded and began staring at Lisa. She rolled her eyes and continued drinking wine, not making a move. Len was back in no time with a plate filled with small cubed chocolates. He took a few into his hand, and handed the plate to Lisa, who happily dug in.

Len sat next to Barry, taking one of the cubes between his fingers and brought it to Barry’s lips. Barry opened his mouth, taking the candy. The chocolate instantly started melting in his mouth. It was perfectly creamy, sweet, but not obnoxiously like most chocolates were.

“Wow…”

“Told you!” Lisa grinned from the other side.

“Am I going to have to hide these from you too Barry,” Len chuckled.

“Maybe.”

Len went to give him another, Barry happily opening his mouth again, but in the last moment, Len popped it into his own mouth. Barry growled at him, but Len was quickly pulling him into a kiss. The chocolate melted between their tongues, Barry deepening the kiss just to get more of the taste.

“I’m still here you two,” Lisa reminded them. Barry pulled back, blushing slightly.

They continued drinking until Lisa seemed to be quite drunk. She stumbled as she got up, announcing she was going home. They headed out to the front doors, Len helping Lisa along, and Barry got to see the full entrance for once. They seemed to be on the side of a mountain, no other buildings near them. The road ahead winded down the hill, and off in the distance he could see lights from homes, like a small town. He very quickly noticed there were no gates, or any barriers really surrounding the castle, anyone could walk right up really, it had been the same in the garden. The only other thing was a small gazebo off to the side of the castle, with a bright blue light inside. Lisa tore herself from Len and began walking towards it. Len snapped his fingers, one of his servants showing up.

“I can get myself home Lenny!”

“Do it for my benefit.” Len took out a small blade and cut his hand, smearing the blood on the servant’s forehead. “See that she gets home.”

Barry watched as Lisa walked into the light, completely disappearing, the small creature running after her and disappearing just the same.

“What is that?”

“A portal. It’s an alternative way to get from place to place around here without having to walk. Only Ancient Ones can use them though, or anyone that has a drop of their blood.”

_Strange…_ “So… you and Lisa are an Ancient Ones? What is that? It sounds important.”

“It isn’t. It just means we have lived a long ass time.”

Barry looked at Len, studying his face as his mind went somewhere else, knowing that Len was lying to him. Lisa had even said people wanted to get close to Len for many reasons, was this one of them? It seemed Len liked keeping a lot of secrets from Barry, he wondered if he would ever learn them all. Well, he was stuck with him for all eternity it seemed, he couldn’t hide everything forever.

Len turned to him, just then noticing Barry was staring at him, “what?”

“Nothing,” Barry smiled, “it’s just that… you have great stamina for an old man.”

Barry tried his best to keep a straight face, but the chuckle still came through. Len glared at him, beginning to move towards him.

“Old man?” He quickly picked up Barry bridal style, walking back into the house. “I think I need to teach you some manners slave.”

Even as Len threatened him, Barry continued to laugh. He now understood why Len liked getting him riled up, it was fun.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the comments and kudos! I'm so happy you are enjoying the story!! I did finally come up with a way to name the chapters that fits the story, so I had to go back and rename the first and second. My outline is 8 chapters for the story, so the 7 sins works perfectly. I matched them the best I could to each chapter, some work way better than others, but oh well. I will still need to come up with something for the final one! ;)
> 
> I seem to be really liking this world, so hopefully you will have another update next week! <3


	4. Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with a new demon gives Barry a bad feeling...

 

 

Barry continued down the hallway, yawning, dragging his feet.

He still couldn’t get used to this world’s time. The only way he found was to use Len as a guide, when he woke up or slept, so did Barry. He thought he was doing good, his internal clock catching on, until today when he woke up and found the bed empty. He didn’t even feel when Len got up. Barry figured it was time to get up and dragged himself out. After waiting around a few minutes, and not seeing Len anywhere, he decided to wonder around the castle for a bit until Len returned.

He found himself back at the library he had seen the first day he was there. He went inside, looking around, still seeing those same books laying on the table just like before. He figured Len hadn’t been in here since. He glanced at the pages, seeing the intricate writing that he couldn’t read, when he suddenly realized it looked a bit familiar. He raised his left hand, taking off the gold cuff that Len made him wear, and saw the design on his mark looked very similar to the writing in the book. Barry had thought it looked like writing and it seemed he had been correct. It wasn’t exactly the same as the book, but it was definitely the same language. He would have to ask Len what exactly it said.

“Probably ‘Len’s slave’ or ‘pet’” Barry chuckled.

He placed his gold cuff back on, taking one last look around and then walking back out. He continued down several corridors, looking at empty rooms, nothing really interesting. The place was so large, but also so… empty. Some rooms seemed to be used as storage areas, holding nothing but barrels of wine, or other objects. But in the end, the only room that felt even the slightest bit like a home was Len’s bedroom.

He eventually reached a set of stairs leading down he had not seen before. The only ones he had seen were the ones in the foyer, at the entrance of the castle. He headed down, thinking maybe it would take him somewhere more secret, but it was just an alternative stair case it seemed. After a while of looking around, he started heading back. He went in the direction he felt would lead him towards the front of the castle, he did have his doubts, almost calling on a servant when it was taking too long, but he eventually saw the ending of the hallway, leading out to the large staircase. Barry headed towards the stairs, only realizing too late he wasn’t alone in the foyer.

He froze as he saw a blonde stranger standing by the main doors, staring at him. Barry had gotten used to wearing nothing but his wrap, but suddenly he felt very self conscious as the man’s eyes focused on every part of him, making Barry hug himself, trying to cover his chest the best he could.

“Well well… I didn’t know Len had company,” he grinned with a crocked smile. “What’s your name?”

Barry stood there, unsure of what to say. The way the man was looking at him, almost like he wanted to devour him, made his stomach turn.

“Oh come on, don’t be shy,” he took a step towards Barry, “I won’t bite,” another step.

As he slowly got closer to him, Barry started backing up, hitting the bottom of the steps. The demon still wasn’t able to touch him, but Barry didn’t want him anywhere near him.

The grin on the man’s face went away, his mouth going slack as he licked his lips, “you are beautiful,” he whispered.

“Don’t get comfortable asking me for more favors Thawne…” Len abruptly stopped mid-sentence as he walked into the foyer. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at Barry standing there. He stepped forward, getting between Barry and the demon. “Here, you can go now,” he shoved something at the man.

“You are too kind,” the demon grinned, his eyes wondering behind Len and looking at Barry.

Len rolled his eyes, “my new pet.”

“You always have had good taste Leonard,” his eyes never leaving Barry.

“Go upstairs now Barry,” Len ordered, no amusement left in his voice.

Barry was more than happy to turn and quickly walk up. Even still, he could feel the man leering at him the entire time. Barry was practically running into Len’s bedroom in the end, feeling a little bit safer. It was a few moments later Len came into the room, quickly coming right up to Barry.

“Did you say anything to him?”

“No!”

“Did he touch you?”

“No, no… he got closer to me, but that was it.”

“Good,” Len looked Barry over, almost as if to be sure he wasn’t lying.

“Who was that?”

“A nuisance, that’s all,” Len yawned. “Come on, lets go back to sleep, that bastard woke me up early as hell.” So Barry’s internal clock hadn’t been that off. Len pulled Barry close, “well… maybe not ‘sleep’ just yet,” he grinned as he leaned in, kissing him. Barry smiled as they bumped into one another, slowly making their way to the bed without breaking the kiss.

_Thawne_ … that’s what Len had called him. Whoever that demon was, Barry never wanted to see him again.

 

Barry woke up a bit later, unable to fully go back to sleep. Instead of wondering around the house he just walked out into the balcony to get some air. Len’s room was always cold, which felt good, but every once in a while, Barry wanted to feel some heat.

He gazed out into the horizon, only making out a few lights here and there, but nothing much. He wondered if he ever would get to go out there, see the rest of this bizarre world. Were there demons like the humans drew back at home? Monsters with horns, sharp teeth and claws? Len didn’t fit any of that, well maybe the teeth, Barry chuckled, but from what he had seen so far, demons were very much like humans.

It felt like ages since he had been in his village. He knew it hadn’t been, but with everything that had been thrown at him, it felt that way. He realized he didn’t miss his old life as much. Aside from Iris, he didn’t have much attachment. His chest still stung a little at the fact that she didn’t choose him, but his mind was quickly distracted with the thought of Len. His damn smile, his voice, his hands, his touches and kisses… his eyes.

Barry could feel that familiar feel, lust, slowly creep up. Len always got him riled up. He made his way back inside, finding Len still sleeping on the bed. He was face down, blankets thrown on the ground, leaving his bare ass out for the world to see. Barry licked his lips as his eyes skimmed over him.

What would it be like to take Len?

This entire time, Len had always topped. But Barry couldn’t help but wonder what would it feel like to have him under him. To press inside, to feel his heat surround all of him. Barry’s member now throbbed under his wrap.

He knew this was just a dream, Len would never allow it, but the thought… shit just the thought had Barry almost ready to beg.

He gently crawled back on the bed. He knew he shouldn’t, but his hand reached out anyways, fingers lightly tracing the curve of Len’s ass. The action caused the demon to stir, breathing in deeply as he awoke.

“See something you like?” He teased as he turned his head to look at Barry.

They locked eyes, and Len’s face suddenly changed, looking almost… surprised. He slowly sat up, his eyes never leaving Barry’s as they began to glow blue. He wasn’t sure what the hell the demon was looking at, he was too preoccupied wanting nothing more than to have Len moaning his name.

“Do you want to fuck me Barry?” Len’s voice was low, like it always got when he got turned on.

“Yes.” Barry didn’t even recognize his own voice. It was dark, demanding.

Len let out a shaky breath, grinning madly at him. “Then prep me,” his hand caressed Barry’s cheek, then moved down to his lips, “with your mouth.”

Barry couldn’t even begin to describe the joy that came over him. Len was going to let him… no way! The demon laid back down, raising his hips and shacking his ass when Barry didn’t make a move. He snapped out of his daze and quickly moved forward, pressing his body against Len’s back. He pressed his lips against the back of Len’s neck, nibbling his skin, enjoying the salty taste. Len hummed, tilting his head to the side to give Barry more room. Barry continued leaving wet kisses as he slowly moved down, his hands stroking Len’s sides.

“That’s a good pet,” Len’s voice was breathless.

Barry finally reached Len’s crack, his fingers gripping his cheeks and kneading the muscle. Barry’s mind was racing. He had never done this, but yet, something inside him was guiding him, pushing him, showing him what to do. His instincts had completely taken over. He spread Len open, exposing the small puckered hole, and Barry felt the rush of desire hit him. He dipped down, lapping the area first before going back and probing it with the tip of his tongue. Len pushed his legs further apart, mewling at the feel of Barry’s mouth on him. Barry continued, breaching Len finally.

“Yes,” Len whispered.

Barry’s tongue began to penetrate Len further and further. One of his hands going between his legs and massaging Len’s sack, but ignoring his cock completely. It had been something Len had done to him a few times, time for Barry to get his revenge. He pressed further inside, feeling his own spit begin to go down his chin. He stopped caressing Len and brought the hand up, one finger easily gliding inside. He kept his tongue there, pushing along side his finger, stretching the demon further. He had Len panting against his pillow now, which only encouraged him more. He didn’t even care his own cock was painfully hard, he seemed to be getting more enjoyment tasting Len and making him squirm.

A second finger went in and Barry began to scissor him. He noticed Len moaned loudest when he was a bit rough, so Barry’s fingers worked him hard, even pushing in a third before Len was even used to two without lube. He pumped his fingers in and out, his teeth latching onto Len’s cheek and leaving a mark.

“You little…” Len didn’t even finish as Barry pressed in hard, turning the end of Len’s sentence to a groan. Barry chuckled darkly, feeling Len’s body shiver right after.  

Barry suddenly felt impatient, wanting to claim Len, feel him, make him his. He pulled his fingers out, leaning forward, pressing his lips against Len’s ear.

“Think you are ready for my cock?”

“Thought you never ask,” Len laughed, pointing to the small bottle on the side table.

Barry took it, coating his member completely and then tossing it to the side. Len turned and grinned, biting his lips as he watched Barry line himself up.

“Don’t be gently,” Len winked.

Barry licked his lips, the tip of his cock at Len’s entrance, and without warning he pushed in, hard.

“Fuck!” Len moaned.

Barry felt his fingers trembling as they held onto Len’s hips. This feeling, this warmth and tightness around him, he wanted to feel this forever. He pulled his hips back and pushed back in, sucking in air as he rammed Len. He did it again, twisting his hips, closing his eyes to be able to focus on the feel alone. This was amazing, so much more than he ever imagined. He pulled back, almost all the way, and pushed back in, throwing his head back.

“Barry…”

He finally opened his eyes and looked down. Len’s hands were gripping the sheets tight, his flushed face against the pillow, panting. Barry had not seen Len like this, no where near close. Something snapped inside him. His hand came down, grabbing Len by the back of the neck. His hips began to move faster, harder. The room was soon filled with he sound of slapping skin and Len’s moans. The harder and faster Barry went, the higher pitched Len got. By the end, Len was practically drooling on the pillow.

Barry came first, groaning as he filled Len, feeling proud of the thought he had conquered the demon. He leaned forward, his hand reaching around and grabbing Len’s weeping cock.

“Mine,” Barry whispered as he began to pump Len.

“Ah… Barry…” Len didn’t last long, cumming in Barry’s hand and onto the sheets with a loud moan.

They both stood still, Barry leaving small kisses on Len’s shoulder as he caught his breath. After a few moments, Barry pulled out slowly, laying next to Len. They were both a mess and needed a bath, but at the moment, they both just wanted to lay there.

Len turned to look at him, eyes glowing and a smirk on his face.

“I don’t remember the last time I bottomed. I forgot how good that felt.”

Barry laughed. Maybe that meant this wouldn’t be the last time, because that had been amazing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys! I definitely tried to get this up as soon as I could, but you know life has it's way to keep you from doing what you actually want!! Hope you enjoyed it, I know it was short, but it does set up a few things for later! Hehe!
> 
> Next Chatper... Trouble is in the horizon for these two... and they won't see it coming! ;)
> 
> I can never than you enough. I love your comments and kudos! I never imagined writing being this much fun and it's because of all of you. So thank you so much for reading not just this story but all my other ones. <3


	5. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finally leaves the castle!

 

 

Barry threw his head back, hitting the wall behind him, but he didn’t care. His legs wrapped tighter around Len’s waist and he continued thrusting into him. He wasn’t even sure where in the castle they were, Len had just pulled him into the nearest room and slammed him against the wall while they were arguing about something mundane. He wasn’t sure how they got to this point, but it didn’t matter. Barry was so close, moaning louder, encouraging Len to push harder. He was right there…

“Go Len!”

Both stopped instantly and looked back, seeing a man standing by the door. Barry felt a wave of rage go through him at being interrupted, he was so damn close! The man walked in, smirking, his eyes gleaming with mischief. His frame was slim, like Barry’s, and he seemed tall, but then another man walked in right behind him, his height and muscles making the first look miniscule. 

“Oh don’t let us interrupt you,” the smaller guy teased, “we don’t mind, do we Mick?”.

“I’m welding my doors shut! What the hell are you two doing here?” Len growled, making no attempt to actually pull out of Barry.

“A little birdie told us some gossip. Axel and I just had to come and see for ourselves,” the larger man winked.

“Lisa…” Len gritted. He glared at Mick, “you mind?”

The large man chuckled as he easily grabbed Axel, tossing him over his shoulder. “We will be outside. Lisa is setting up a picknick out in the garden.”

“Nooo!! Come on Mick, I wanna watch! You know you want to too!” The guy complained as the larger one walked off.

Len huffed, obviously irritated, “she just had to go telling Mick.”

Barry was curious about the new commers, but his body had other priorities at the moment. His hand reached up, pulling Len’s attention to him.

“We don’t have to go this instant… right?”

Len’s eyebrow shot up, a small smirk forming, “oh?”

“I mean…” Barry shifted his hips a bit, feeling Len still fully inside, “you aren’t going to leave me like this are you? That’s just rude.”

Len slammed his back again, full smile on his face now, “oh no, I wouldn’t dare.”

Barry laughed as Len began thrusting once more, the room quickly filling with Barry’s moans as if they had never stopped.

 

After taking a quick bath, Len dressed them in more ‘presentable’ clothing. Barry once again had his red coat, black pants and boots. Len gave him a gold necklace to match his cuffs and a few rings even. He stepped back and smiled when Barry was done dressing.

“Perfect,” he kissed Barry before heading out.

Lisa indeed had set up a small picknick area. She had brought several deserts and of course wines and had them spread around.

“There you are!” Lisa huffed. She walked over, pulling Barry away from Len and leading him towards the food. Len growled at her a bit, but she quickly dismissed him. “You aren’t going to die if he is away from you for a second Lenny.” She sat Barry down, next to the guy that had interrupted them earlier.

“We haven’t formally met,” he giggled, “I’m Axel. I belong to the big guy,” he pointed towards the large bald man that was now talking to Len over to the side.

“That’s Mick,” Lisa supplied, “Len and Mick have known each other for centuries. The two of them used to go around picking fights with anyone they found, taking over lands. It’s how they got to where they are today, feared by all. It’s also why I’m untouchable,” she stated concededly. When Barry looked at her strangely, she laughed, “no one dares touch Cold’s sister or else they will feel not only his wrath, but Heatwave’s.”

“Cold?”

“Yeah, nickname my brother got during the wars due to his power being mainly ice, Mick’s is fire,” she rolled her eyes.

Barry looked over at Len who was fully engrossed in conversation with Mick. Seeing him now, how relax he seemed, Barry knew they had history together. He felt slightly jealous in a way. He wanted that with Len, to be the only one that made Len relax like that. He felt silly thinking this, but it still irked him. Barry continued watching, seeing Len’s hand motions, the small smirks he would get as he continued speaking. Everything Len did seemed so precise, so fluid. Len really was impressive in many ways. The thought that Barry belonged to him made him feel a bit of pride go through him.

“Oh no, please tell me my brother hasn’t caught you staring at him like that?” Lisa broke Barry’s thoughts. He looked at her confused. “His head will get ten times bigger if he has seen it.”

“Seen what?”

“Your eyes.”

“What about my eyes?”

Lisa huffed, turning to Axel, “do you see what I mean? He hasn’t told him anything!”

Axel laughed, “leave it to Len…”

Lisa leaned in towards Barry, pulling off one of her bracelets. It was solid gold, no jewels, just simply gold, but even then, the piece looked magnificent, it had to be worth more than Barry could imagine.

“I love gold,” she started as she showed Barry the piece, “there is just something about it that makes me happy. The color, the way it shines, the way it feels, everything, it’s just…. delicious.”

Barry’s looked up at Lisa as she spoke, her eyes were glowing bright blue as she continued looking at her bracelet. When she locked eyes with Barry, the glow quickly faded.

“Did you notice?”

“Your eyes…”

“When a demon sees something that intrigues them, excites them… something they love or cherish or just simply must have, something that makes them… ‘hungry’ for more, then our eyes begin to glow.”

Barry instantly thought back to all the times Len’s eyes glowed, always as he stared at… him. He swallowed, butterflies going through his belly. Did Len care for him more than he let on? Barry knew Len enjoyed his company, but in the end, he never assumed it was more than just that, companionship.  

Lisa snapped her fingers, once more bringing Barry back to reality. “My point, dear Barry, is that your eyes were glowing just now… as you stared at my brother.”

“Me!?”

“Yes… anything you want to share,” she smirked, Axel laughing beside her.

Barry suddenly blushed. Was this what Len saw that day… that day when he let him top? Had Barry’s eyes been glowing? Barry wasn’t sure if he liked this change.

“Damn, Lenny is going to be so obnoxious now because of this,” Lisa turned, taking a glass and pouring some wine for herself.

“Maybe it will make him less moody. I mean, I was fully expecting him to attack me earlier and he didn’t,” Axel grabbed the bottle from her, pouring his own glass. “Barry, would you like some?”

Barry still felt flushed, so wine was definitely a must, “yes please.”

Axel smiled at him as he poured him a drink. Lisa continued the conversation, completely taking over as both Axel and Barry just laid back and listen to her many gossip stories, Barry not knowing any of the people she was speaking of. Axel even rolled his eyes at Barry every once in a while. She began talking about all the fights Len and Mick would get into when they used to go out drinking, laughing at how easily they always defeated other demons.

“You know where I haven’t gone in a minute!” She suddenly stopped.

“Where?” Axel asked.

“That little tavern in town, here in Starling. It’s was always fun to go in there. Someone always got into a fight! Barry, have you been there yet?” Barry shook his head. “Have you been out of the castle yet?”

“Nope.”

She threw her head back, growling. “That’s it!” She stood up, grabbing both Barry and Axel. “Ok, if we are doing this, we have to attack at all fronts.” Barry looked at her like she was crazy, what the hell was she talking about? “Axel, you get Mick on our side, Barry, just give Len a cutesy look.” With that, she grabbed their arms and pulled them towards where Len and Mick were standing.

“Oh Lenny dear?” she said in her sweetest voice.

“No,” Len automatically answered.

“You don’t even know what I’m asking.”

“And yet I already know the answer is no.”

“Ugh! Lenny!”

“What is it?”

“I feel like you and Barry need some time apart for a bit,” Len instantly narrowed his eyes, “you know… that whole ‘absence makes the heart fonder’ bullshit.”

“I don’t like where this is going,” Len grunted as Mick chuckled behind him.

“I was wondering if we could take Barry over to the tavern in town… Axel and I.”

“Hell no!! What makes you think I would even…”

“Lenny! You can’t keep him cooped up here forever! You know no one is going to touch me or Axel, and  thus Barry will be safe with us.”

“N. O… no!”

Lisa stomped her foot, looking to the side at Axel exasperated. Axel stood there with his hands crossed, just staring back at her. After Lisa made a few faces at him, he huffed and uncrossed them. He looked over at Mick, raising his eyebrows, pleading him without words. Mick frowned for a second, but then smacked his teeth.

“Come on Lenny, let them go. Like Lisa said, no one is going to mess with them anyways and you and I can have our conversation in private.”

Len growled at his old friend, then both Lisa and Axel before turning towards Barry. Lisa’s foot lightly kicked Barry at that moment. Guess this was his moment? Barry gave his best puppy dog eyes towards the demon, a small smile on his lips. Len eyeballed him for a moment, and after a few silent moments he growled once more towards his sister.  

“Fine! But only to the tavern and then right back!” He pointed towards Lisa. “Don’t let him talk to anyone or be touched by anyone, and don’t let him eat anything! It might make him sick!”

“Jeez Lenny, you sound like a mother! We will be fine!” She giggled, happy that she got what she wanted.

Len grabbed Barry, pulling him close. “Don’t drink too much, just in case. And stick close to Li…” he suddenly stopped. He looked at Lisa and shook his head, “Axel… stick close to Axel.”

“Stop being a worry wart Len!” Axel laughed and he grabbed Barry and they headed out.

Barry watched as Len stared at them go, his jaw visibly tight, until Mick slapped him in the back and got his attention. He was with Lisa and Axel, what’s the worst that could happen?

 

The walk to town hadn’t been as long as Barry would have thought. It was located just down the mountain where Len’s home was. It was an insane sight however. The streets were covered with demons, all crashing into one another as they tried to make their way through the busy street. Yes… yes there were monster like demons in this world. It was so strange seeing such frightening creatures walking around, living their life so ‘human’ like. Vendors yelled out, trying to bring more business to their huts. There were so many smells and sounds that Barry had could barely process it it all.  

Barry almost crashed into a few people, too distracted as he tried to keep looking all around. The buildings were all oddly shaped, leaning into one another, or out towards the street. It was as if they were about to fall at any moment, but it seemed that was perfectly normal. As his eyes kept scanning around the streets, but they suddenly landed on a young woman, looking miserable, on the other side of the street. She had a scar on her cheek, a crest or marking of some kind that had been branded onto her skin. Around her neck she had a metal collar, a chain attached that was currently being pulled by a large demon. Barry couldn’t stop staring.

Axel came up behind him, “a sex slave. They are branded by the owners so everyone knows.”

Barry was now confused, wasn’t he too one? That was not the same mark he had, not even close.

“Come on,” Lisa grabbed Barry, giving Axel a dirty look as she pulled him into one of the bigger buildings.

Inside, it was loud and filled with people laughing, arguing, and even singing. One of the servers quickly came right up to Lisa, bowing towards her and saying how much they had missed her. She guided them towards the back, to a small corner table, away from the craziness of the tavern. They sat down and the servant stated she would return with their wine in a few moments.

“They haven’t changed this place at all. What do you think Barry?” Lisa smiled.

“This is insane, and a bit nerve wracking… ” Barry suddenly wished Len was with them. Although it was fun to see something new, he still felt nervous.

“Don’t worry so much, this world can sometimes be easier than your human one. Don’t believe me, ask Axel, he has lived in both.”

Barry turned towards him, giving him a curious look.

“I’m a half breed. My father was a demon, mother a human. He tricked her into sleeping with him and thus I was born. Needless to say, my mother wasn’t very happy when she realized who my father was. I couldn’t blame her too much, in the human world, having a demon child is the biggest sin there can be, so… I wasn’t very welcomed at home.”

Axel was trying to sound like he didn’t care, like it didn’t hurt, but the slight cracking in his voice gave him away. Barry had lost his parents when he was young, but still… the few memories he had of them were happy. He couldn’t begin to imagine what it would be like if his mother had rejected him.

A new waitress came up to the table, breaking the story for a moment. She was young, with short hair and mocha skin. She looked beautiful as she smiled at them setting down a large jug on the table, along with three cups for each of them, “enjoy.”

After she walked off, Lisa happily poured them wine to drink. Barry took a sip and noted this one wasn’t as sweet as the one he would drink with Len, but it was tolerable. Axel took a sip himself before continuing.

“Anyways, once I was old enough, I ran away from home. I went around the human world, trying to make a living, but it became very clear I couldn’t hide my demon side very easily. I was usually found out after someone pissed me off. Then I would be chased away as if I was a monster or something. Because of this, I kept moving from place to place, never making a home really. It wasn’t until I was in my late teens that I realized I could travel into the Spirit World. Once I did, I found it was much easier living here as a half breed than in the human side.”

“Really?” Barry would have assumed it was the opposite.

“Yeah, it was easier letting my demon side out rather than try and hide it.” Barry nodded. Guess that made sense. “I soon found a job serving at tavern a few towns away. It was not the… nicest… of places,” Axel chuckled. “I used to get into fights every night. Assholes would come in thinking they could just have their way with me because I was half human. I may not be the strongest, but I sure as hell was not letting some demon rape me! So I fought. Of course that meant I would wake up most mornings with black eyes and busted lips.”

“That’s crazy!”

“It was survival,” Axel shrugged. “Then, one night, as I prepared myself for another fight with some ass that wouldn’t take no for an answer, I was suddenly rescued.” Barry watched as Axels face suddenly lit up, a small smile coming to his face. “This huge guy grabbed the demon from behind and threw him across the room. I was left in shock. I had never had anyone help me before… ever! But this guy… he saved me. I quickly learned who he was, the famous Heatwave, Mick Rory, and instantly fell for him. He started showing up every night to get some drinks, all the while making sure no one bothered me. I couldn’t help myself, I flirted shamelessly, but I never imagined him being interested in me. But then he surprised me once again.”

Axel pulled back his sleeve, revealing a mark on his left arm. He beamed at it, his fingers touching the symbols. Barry instantly recognized the look of it, almost the same as his own. This only confused him more. Wasn’t that the slave marking? Why would Axel be looking at it so happily then? Before he could even ask, a loud thud brought both men out of their heads. They looked over and found Lisa had dropped her head onto the table, fast asleep. It was strange since they had just had the one glass of wine and Barry had seen her drink a hell of a lot more than that. That’s when Barry was suddenly hit with a wave of exhaustion, barely able to keep his head up. He looked over at Axel who was staring at his cup.

“Shit… no!” He turned towards Barry, “don’t fall asleep Barry, stay awake!”

But even as Axel pleaded, his own eyes started closing. Barry tried his best, but soon his head fell back, darkness taking over.

 

Barry stirred awake, his head pounding as he opened his eyes. He lifted his head, his neck aching from being in a bad position. His wrists were bound in front of him, and it seemed so where his legs. He could feel he was moving, the shacking and bumps on the road giving it away.

“Aww look Shawna, our princess is finally awake.”

Barry’s eyes focused to a man sitting in front of him. Barry had not seen him before, but he instantly recognized the woman next to him.

_The waitress that had brought them the wine_.

Barry looked around, seeing he was in some sort of covered carriage, Axel and Lisa were no where to be seen. “Who…” Barry tried, but his throat felt dry.

“Don’t you worry, you will be with your new owner soon,” the man laughed, “and we will be rich.” He turned towards the woman and kissed her.

“Mmm… this was one of our easier jobs too,” she giggled. She turned towards Barry, eyeing the necklace he had on. “I have never seen a slave with so much gold on him,” she kneeled beside him, taking it off him, “you won’t be needing this.”

The woman continued going through him, taking off his rings as well and looking for anything she could find until she saw the gold cuffs. “Oh my! Yes!” She quickly took off one, showing it to the man, “do you see this? Fuck, we are getting paid well today!” She giggled as she grabbed Barry’s left hand, taking the cuff off.

All amusement quickly left her face when Barry’s mark was revealed. She looked up at Barry, almost looking fearful, “mark…” she whispered.

“Yes?”

“No! not ‘Mark’, mark!!” she pulled Barry’s bound hands up, showing the markings to the man. His face paled as he leaned in, grabbing Barry’s arm and rubbing it, almost as if trying to erase the symbols. “What does this mean? Are we fucked?” Shawna began shacking, “he was at a table with Lisa… Mark, what if it’s her? We are so dead!”

“Shut it Shawna. Hartley!” The man yelled towards the front of the cart.

“What!” Barry heard another man answer.

“Stop the cart and get your ass back here now!”

The carriage stopped and a smaller man with glasses made his way inside. He looked aggravated as he rolled his eyes, “what is it? Thought we were in a hurry?”

“Can you read ancient?”

“A little… why?”

Mark pulled Barry’s arms up. The smaller man’s mouth went slack. “You said he was a slave!”

“That’s what Thawne said when he pointed him out in the street,” Mark gritted. “Find out who it is!”

Hartley got close, pulling and pushing Barry’s arms as he tried to make out the symbols that went around his forearm. At this point Barry had no idea what the hell was happening. The only thing he could gather was that apparently… he wasn’t a slave?

“We are dead… we are so dead,” Shawna kept murmuring.

“Well?” Mark demanded impatiently.

“It isn’t Lisa,” Hartley finally spoke, his eyes locking with Barry’s in shock. “It’s so much worse.”

“Who is it?”

“We just kidnapped…,” he gulped, “Cold’s _husband_.”

“HIS WHAT!!?” the three kidnappers jumped as Barry screamed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Did I just post within a week's time? What!? It's a miracle!! LOL
> 
> Yeah, so I'm a bit worried about this twist in the story, not sure how you guys will take it. I know a few of you already commented how Barry wasn't treated very 'slave' like and all, well this is why... lol! In the next chapter you will see Len's POV for a bit so you will know how this whole thing happened. 
> 
> As I always finish these... thank you so much for your wonderful support. I'm happy to see so many liking this story, I know it's not for everyone, so thank you for those that do show your support! <3


	6. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally see what started this all!

 

 

Boredom… Boredom is what got Len to where he was now.

His youth had been incredibly fun. He and Mick’s blood lust matched, so they constantly went around finding battles, opponents, anyone that would try to challenge them. Before he knew it, they became legends, it was amazing. Honestly Len never imagined actually becoming an Ancient One. He figured he would die in battle at some point, in the blaze of glory, but it never happened. He got stronger and stronger until one day they were given the title. It was nice at first. People cowered before them, giving them whatever they wanted. They truly felt like gods. But… it also all came with a price.

Life got boring.

Len could no longer feel that thrill he used to get, that excitement before a battle. The joy he would have fighting someone that was an actual challenge was gone. No, there was no one that would stand up to them anymore. Even other Ancient Ones avoided them like a plague. Hell, Len couldn’t even find someone to argue with. Sure he had Mick and Lisa, but it wasn’t the same. Years kept passing by, and Len felt more and more alone. He got so desperate he began to go into the human world. He liked tricking people, or causing random problems, but in the end, it wasn’t what he wanted. He still went however… there wasn’t anything else he could do.

Then… then he saw him.

He had been heading into the human world once more to go stir up some trouble, when he noticed a young man climbing up the mountain. There was a woman in his arms, looking quite pale. Len figured she was dying. He wasn’t sure what the human’s plan was, but he was determined nonetheless. He watched the man for a while, noticing how handsome his face was, those long legs and arms, how beautiful those green eyes of his shone as he continued up the mountain. But there was something more.

He could see the drive, the devotion he had to that woman, the desperation to get wherever he was going. Len had never understood that type of emotion… love. Sure he cared for his sister and Mick, but that was family. This… this was different, and something that Len always thought was idiotic really. Why would you choose to be that submissive to someone? To want their attention so much that you will do anything?

“Stupid…” Len grunted.

Even so, he watched, and slowly, his jealousy started to creep up. Who the hell was she to have this type of devotion from that man? Especially when Len had no one. She was just a pathetic human. Len had riches, power, and he knew he was handsome. He was the one that deserved to have someone begging at his feet, to have those eyes burn with that much fierceness for him, not some human woman.

A smile came to Len’s face as he thought of a fun game.

He would make that human fall for him, have him be the one that human man wanted. Make him forget all about that woman. He would prove he was better and have the human eating out of the palm of his hand. Yes… that’s what he would do. It’s not like he had anything else to do and the human was cute.

At that moment the young man began to ask for help, Len’s smile getting bigger.

_Oh I will help human_ … he thought… _for a price._

It ended up being so easy. One look into her mind and Len could see her thoughts were focused on another man. Len didn’t care who he was, it wasn’t the cute greened eyed one in front of him and that’s all that mattered. He smiled as he told the human their ‘bet’, which honestly wasn’t much of a deal at all.

_A demon never makes a bet he isn’t sure he will win._

It was only a matter of waiting now. His only issue was the boy was human. Their lifespans were so short and Len didn’t want to be rushed. So he did a bit of research and figured the best way was to marry him. His blood would turn him into a demon. He did stop and think that maybe this was a bit far, but he simply shrugged it off. Once he was done playing, he would just get rid of him. No big deal, it’s not like he honestly cared. He just wanted to prove he was better

Everything was set… the plan was perfect… but then… something happened.

Having Barry there with him, in his home, in his bed, was amazing. The human was delicious and Len hadn’t been with anyone in so long. All his planning was worth it. It became even more fun when he realized Barry wasn’t a push over. Sure it had more to do with Barry not knowing who he was, but still. He was hesitant at first, unsure of his new surroundings, but he still had his small remarks. Len should have chastised him, it was what was expected since he wanted the human to believe he was a slave, but Len couldn’t bring himself to do it. It thrilled him when Barry fought back, especially as he got more comfortable, braver. Before Len knew it, he was laughing once more, picking small fights just to see those little eyebrows of Barry’s furrow in anger as he yelled back at him. Len felt like he was young again. It was different, of course, but somehow it was so much better than before. He couldn’t get enough of the human.

Barry became so much more than he ever imagined.

For once, Len forgot to keep track of time. Lisa got onto him about showing Barry more, but in the end, he was just happy being with Barry in his room. It was like suddenly the rest of the world didn’t matter to him. He was in a bubble, completely forgetting the actual reason he brought Barry there in the first place. In fact, somehow the tables turned. It wasn’t Barry who was at his mercy, it was him… Barry had wrapped him around his finger without him knowing. It became clear that one morning, when he awoke to Barry’s eyes glowing bright green as he stared at him. Len had never felt more joy as on that day. Barry could have asked anything of him at that point and he would have given it to him.

Len was truly happy for the first time in centuries… and now someone took that happiness from him.

His stomach turned at the thought. He kept getting this strange feeling he didn’t understand. How was he in pain without being physically hurt? The feeling kept building up inside him, tears threatening to break. He could feel his rage come forth, his old powers stirring awake. A wave of that awful feeling hit him once more and he couldn’t hold back.

He roared, blasting ice out, making the whole castle shake. He pressed his lips as once more that feeling hit. What the hell was happening to him? His rage kept powering him up, his hands turning white as they charged up again.

“WHY DID I LISTEN TO YOU IDIOTS!?”

He turned and glared at Mick who stood off to the side, arms crossed, serious face. Behind him stood Axel, looking worried on one side, and Lisa crying on the other.

“Lenny…” Lisa tried through her sobs, “I swear…”

“DO YOU REALIZE HE IS STILL MOSTLY HUMAN!?”

As he said it, his stomach turned. _He was still human… he was still human. He wouldn’t make it out in the Spirit World without him. Barry…_

That feeling hit him again, almost making him fall apart and begin to cry, but instead he let his rage take over, blasting another ice attack. Mick protected Axel and Lisa by countering it with his own power, but still remained silent.

“Len, honestly we just went straight to the tavern like we said we would. We didn’t speak with anyone…” Axel tried.

“THEN HOW? HOW DID THEY KNOW!? It was like they were just waiting outside my fucking house for me to do something stupid! I shouldn’t have listened to you!”

“I didn’t tell anyone Lenny…” Lisa cried.

“Oh really? You were sure as hell quick to go blabbing to Mick and Axel! So why should I believe you!?”

“Because I’m not stupid! Lenny, think straight for a second and you know it’s true. I didn’t say anything to anyone but Mick and Axel! I swear!”

Len growled, knowing she had a point, but still. “No one knew I had him, he hadn’t been out in the world at all, no one had even seen…” Len instantly stopped, his mind remembering one small detail.

“What?” Mick finally spoke.

“Thawne… he was here a few weeks ago. He saw Barry,” he whispered.

“As in Eobard Thawne? He wouldn’t be that stupid.”

“I know for a fact Barry had his cuffs on that day, he didn’t see the mark, and I said he was a pet, so logically he would have assumed Barry was a slave. He would see it as fair game if it was a slave.”

“Well he is about to get a surprise when he finds out,” Mick grunted.

“Yes, and that worries me more. He will know his mistake and try to erase anything that points to him in order to save his own skin.”

“Wait… then Barry?” Lisa asked.

“He will kill him,” Len tightened his jaw as that feeling hit him again.

“Then let’s not give the asshole the chance, shall we go give him a visit?” Mick grinned towards him.

Len nodded, heading towards the door and not wanting to waste more time.

_If Thawne really did take Barry, Len was about to show him the true meaning of pain._

~*~

Barry had been walking for what seemed like hours. He had no idea if he was even heading in the right direction. His three kidnappers had just simply tossed him out of the cart and took off.

“Better not have you if Cold catches up with us,” Mark yelled as they rushed off. They were quick to keep his jewelry though. Barry would have told them that was a bad idea… just in case Len did catch up to them, but he didn’t care enough to warn them. At least they cut off his restraints.

Now Barry found himself alone, in the middle of the woods it seemed, and no idea where to head towards. His only logical reasoning was to go the opposite way the kidnappers had gone. So he began walking, constantly looking from side to side, jumping at any small noise he heard. The trees on either side were giant, covering the little bit of light that came from the sky. Everything was dark around him, just small bits of light here and there from a few flowers that were growing around. But those bits of light just made things creepier for Barry. The ones that were further into the woods seemed to look like eyes watching him. He shivered as he tightened his arms around himself. He honestly just wanted to be back home, where he felt safer and didn’t have to worry about anything.

_Home?_ Barry chuckled. He realized his mind had gone straight to Len’s castle, not his old village. When did that become home to him? He had been there a while, but still, it seemed strange. Barry hadn’t realized how comfortable he was there until now, when he was out in the middle of nowhere. But that wasn’t the most shocking thing.

_I’m Len’s husband!?_

That asshole lied to him! This entire time he was never a slave. Barry wasn’t sure whether to be pissed or… nope nope, pissed was right! He was going to give Len a piece of his mind!... as soon as he got himself back home that is… if he got home. He had yet to see anyone that he could ask for some help. He wasn’t sure if he should ask for help, these were demons we were talking about, but Barry was desperate.

He suddenly saw a bright light coming up ahead, almost like a clearing. Barry sighed in relief, hoping maybe he was finally out of these creepy woods and could get a clearer look at where he was. He picked up the pace, finally reaching the end, only to be disappointed. It was a large field filled with flowers, in the middle of the woods. It was a beautiful sight, but it wasn’t what Barry wanted.

A bit of movement caught his attention, out among the flowers. He focused and saw it was a woman, kneeling down, grabbing a few flowers, and placing them on a basket. Barry felt such relief to finally see another person, he just ran up to her, not thinking. She had long brown hair and a thin body, but he couldn’t see much more than that since she was facing away from him. He was just a few feet away when he finally spoke.

“Excuse me, could you…”

The woman screamed, having been startled by him. As she turned, Barry watched in amazement as her brown hair suddenly turned white, her skin getting paler, her pink lips black, and her brown eyes turn eerily blue.

“You dare attack me from behind?” She gritted as her hand began to form ice.

Barry stumbled back, falling on the ground as he raised is hands, trying to show he meant no harm. “NO! Please, I just need help. I wasn’t…”

“Nice try, I think I need to teach you some manners,” she smiled as she extended her hand towards Barry, ready to attack.

“Woah, woah!” A demon man with long black hair was suddenly in front of Barry and stopping the attack. “What do you think you are doing Killer Frost?”

The woman narrowed her eyes at him as she crossed her arms. “He attacked me.”

“No I didn’t!” Barry spoke from the ground.

The man turned and looked at Barry for one moment. He seemed to believe him so he suddenly turned back towards the woman.

“Caitlin, now!” he ordered.

The woman rolled her eyes, “you are lucky you are cute.” With that, she let out a breath and Barry watched the woman return to looking how she did before, with brown hair and brown eyes. She lunged forward and hugged the man. “I’m sorry! He scared me… and I lost control… and you know she always takes advantage…”

“Shhh, shhhh, it’s ok, I got you Caity.” The demon calmed her down and finally drew his attention to Barry, who was still sitting on the floor. “You are?”

“My name is Barry,” he swallowed as he slowly got up, “I’m just trying to get home.”

“And where is home?”

“Starling…?” Barry remembered the name of the small town near Len’s house.

The man looked him over, his eyes quickly landing on his left hand.

“Married? To who?”

Barry wasn’t sure if he should say, but the man had just helped him, “Leonard Snart, but most seem to know him as…”

“COLD!?” The man said in shock, “shit! He is married! Since when!?”

“It’s… a long story…”

The man studied Barry for a moment, his eyes going wide, “you are human aren’t you? What the fuck!?”

Barry shrugged, “like I said, long story.”

He gave a look to the woman, seeming to be trying to decide something. He finally sighed, extending his hand. “My name is Cisco, this is Caitlin. Come on, we will take you to our house and see what we can do to help.”

Barry shook his hand happily, “thank you, thank you!”

 

Their home was not too far off from where they had just been. It was a small cabin, simple inside, just their bed in a corner, small table and chairs in the center, and the kitchen by the chimney. Caitlin made some tea for all of them as Barry told Cisco the entire story from the beginning, at least the side he knew. He told him of meeting Thawne and how it seemed he orchestrated his kidnapping, and of course, what he found out from the kidnappers.

“So you just found out you are married?” Cisco laughed. “Sorry, but that is hilarious! I still can’t believe it though, Cold married a human! That’s insane. I mean I have heard of other Ancient Ones doing it, but I never imagined Cold doing it. He seemed like too much of a prick to ‘lower’ himself like that.” Barry winced at him since sounded like an insult. Cisco caught on. “Don’t get me wrong, there is nothing wrong with that, I just mean we are talking about an Ancient One, and not just any Ancient, but fucking Cold!”

“Len said being and Ancient One just meant he was old.”

Cisco laughed again, “just old?… wow, of course he would say that. Look Barry, that title, in this world, is basically calling someone a god. Yes you get it from living a long time, but that’s just it, most demons don’t make it. A demon starts out with a basic power, like Cold’s is ice, Heatwave is fire. But as a demon ages, his powers grow. They begin to read minds, control them, manipulate objects, stuff like that. This is why Ancient Ones are the most powerful. The thing is, most of the ones that reach that level did it by being careful. They picked battles they knew they would win, or chose to go live off somewhere, hidden from the world, until they reached it. That’s how Thawne became an Ancient recently. He finally reached that age, so now he likes to go around showing off.”

“Oh… So Len and Mick, what makes them special?”

“Those two,” Cisco shook his head as he chuckled, “they ran into any and every battle they could find. They were reckless, wild, and incontrollable, and this was in their youth, when they were at their weakest. A demon does become more powerful with battle as well as age. Cold and Heatwave sought out battle after battle, not caring if they lived or died, it was fun to them. Now while most demons would have met their match eventually, Len and Mick didn’t. Suddenly they were reaching that level of Ancient One and the others got scared of them. So much so, Darhk, one of the oldest demons, decided to challenge them. Everyone figured he would finally put those two down, but… he didn’t. He actually just fought with Len, and Cold came out the victor. Everyone was left speechless. After that, the two of them were pronounces Ancient Ones. They are probably the most feared demons around, and you sir, are married to one of them.”

Barry stared at Cisco in disbelief. Why the hell had Len done this? Why marry him? Was is a joke maybe? “Why me?”

“Who knows, maybe you are his type. There have been demons that fall for humans all the time,” he looked back at Caitlin who suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable. Barry gave Cisco a confused look. He gave him a small smile, “Caitlin was human once.”

Barry looked at her in disbelief. The woman pulled out her left hand, but the symbol was half done, looking very distorted. Barry looked at Cisco again. The demon looked at her, getting a nod of approval, and Cisco began.

“Caitlin was living in a small village in the human world. A demon by the name Ronnie met her and fell for her. He dragged her to the Spirit World and decided to marry her, to turn her into a demon like Len did you. There was just one problem with that.”

“What?”

“He wasn’t an Ancient One. He was just a regular demon. Caitlin was lucky she survived. The bonding didn’t take as it should, and thus Killer Frost was born.”

“Huh?”

“Len told you you were becoming a demon, right?”

“Yeah…”

“When done right, it means your human half and demon half merge together. You are still you, but you have this other much more powerful side now. Well the same happened to Caitlin, but the problem was Ronnie’s blood wasn’t strong enough so instead of her merging with her demon self, she ended up with a split personality.”

“She is really hard to control, Cisco helps me, but when I get scared or stressed or angry, she comes out without me meaning to. Thus stuff like earlier happens. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, I’m sorry for walking right up to you like that. So what happened after that? How did you two meet?”

“Well, Ronnie tried to control Killer Frost, but went about it the wrong way, and she almost killed him, so abandoned her. I found Caitlin later on, half dead in the woods from being out there alone. She had no idea how to survive this world, Ronnie hadn’t told her anything. I took her in, and… well, now she is my girl, Killer Frost and all.” He winked at her, making her blush. “So consider yourself lucky Len knew what he was doing at least.”

“Yeah…” Barry said thoughtfully. There was so much he didn’t know, that Len had kept from him. Barry was honestly exhausted from everything at this point, he just wanted to go home.

Cisco explained they were going to head to Thawne’s castle. Barry quickly objected, but Cisco calmed him down. He explained the easiest way for Barry to get home would be to use the portal that was right outside Thawne’s castle. They would sneak up and use it without Thawne’s knowledge.

“Am I able to use it thought? I thought I needed Ancient blood?”

“Barry… You have Len’s blood running through you now. Yes, you can use it. Just think of Len as you pass through and it will take you to his home. Easy!”

They headed out the door, making their way to Thawne’s castle. They didn’t use the main road, instead going through the wooded area to keep from being seen by anyone. They walked for a while, Barry was lost in his own thoughts, when they realized the ground was a lot crunchier than before. It was slightly iced, each step making sound. As they continued further in, the ice slowly covered more and more until they were walking on a sheet of ice. The trees around them were covered, some having been broken from what seen to be a blast of some sort. They all finally stopped, shivering from cold, as they stared at what seemed to be the ruins of a castle. The only thing left were large pillars here and there, covered in ice.

“What is this?”

Cisco looked around on the ground, trying to see through the sheet of ice. He went off to one side and finally stood, looking up at Barry.

“Here. This right here is where the portal that would have taken you home was.”

“What!? Then you mean,” Barry turned towards the ruins.

“Yeah… that’s Thawne’s castle, or at least what’s left of it.”

Barry stared in disbelief. There was nothing left all around. Ice covered everything. “What…?”

“Mmmm… never seen ice like this before.” Both men watched as Caitlin began to walk around the ruins, her hands touching some of the pillars. Her eyes were blue again, but nothing else changed. It was as if Killer Frost was just peeking through. “I think someone wants his hubby,” she grinned as she walked further away, admiring the ice.

“Len? Len did this!?”

“Makes sense,” Cisco said, looking around. “Well… maybe if we are lucky he is close… but in the meantime, this also means you are going to have to walk if you want to get home. I don’t think there is another portal around here.”

“Great…” Barry threw his head back.

“And I have more bad news.”

“What?”

“You have to go alone.”

“You won’t come with me? Why!?”

“Look Barry, I want to help, but…” Cisco looked out to where Caitlin was, “the more people that are around, the harder it is for me to control Killer Frost. She comes out more and is harder to bring Caity back. This is why I chose to live out here, where we see no one. I can’t risk her… I just…”

Barry place his hand on his back, padding him lightly. “You don’t have to say more. You have helped me plenty already and I understand. She comes first.”

Cisco gave him a small smile. “I can take you to the trail that will lead you out of the woods. From that point, there will be a large mountain right in front of you, off in the distance. Starling is there.”

“Thank you, I don’t know how…”

A large cracking sound interrupted the men. They both looked out into the ruins, seeing one of the large pillars crack and begin to fall, Caitlin right underneath. Cisco yelled as he began to run, but they were both too far from her, they wouldn’t reach her in time.

Suddenly Barry couldn’t hear, like he was in a tunnel, everything around him slowing down. He could see Cisco slowly taking a step forward, Caitlin’s face full of fear, and even hints of Killer Frost trying to come out to help. Every nerve in Barry’s body was fired up, a spark going through him abruptly. He blinked, and he was on the other side, Caitlin in his arms, and the pillar breaking into pieces as it hit the ground.

All three stood there speechless. Barry slowly let Caitlin down just as Cisco ran up. He hugged Caitlin as she began to cry on his shoulder, but his eyes never left Barry.

“What just happened?” Barry whispered.

“Your demon powers… it’s speed…”

Barry looked down at himself in shock. He had powers? Shit! This was incredible! He felt so powerful at that moment, never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would have powers. Even Len had said ‘maybe’, so Barry hadn’t thought of it too much. This joy however didn’t last as he bent over and vomited. A wave of pain struck every muscle, mainly his legs, causing him to sit down.

Cisco was quickly by his side, “just take it easy, you are ok.”

“What’s happening to me?”

“Your body is still pretty human. Normally demon powers don’t come forth until you are fully transformed because of this. The human body can’t handle that power. I can never thank you enough for what you did, but you better never use those powers again until you are fully demon. It will tear your body apart if you do.”

“Got it…” Barry nodded, another waive of nausea hitting him, but at least he didn’t vomit this time.

They helped Barry up and slowly made their way out of the area. By the time they reached the small trail Cisco had told him about, Barry was feeling a bit better, at least he could walk on his own again. He honestly didn’t want to feel that again. They said their goodbyes, Cisco looking worried.

“Just follow this straight and you will be fine… and avoid anyone you see. You have no idea how lucky you are that it was us that you ran into and not someone else… and keep the ‘Cold’s husband’ thing a secret… and trust your instincts above all else, that is how demons survive this world.”

“I got it,” Barry chuckled, “Thank you both, and sorry for any trouble I may have caused,” he gave them both a hug and began walking down the trail.

“Oh… and remember! Don’t use those powers Barry!”

“I got it!” Barry laughed, looking over the couple once more before heading out.

 

Hours passed and Barry felt like was never going to get home. He really wished he would use his powers, then he could be there in no time… but no, his body wouldn’t handle it, not to mention, he wasn’t even sure how to use them. He hadn’t realized he was on a mountain until the path suddenly started going down hill. The trail led him to the edge of a cliff, a river fiercely running below. It continued down, just a small walkway up against the rocks. Barry started down, careful with each step he took, especially as the trail got thinner and thinner.

Out of nowhere, the ground rumbled, Barry loosing his balance, and down he fell, into the river. The water quickly began to carry him down stream. Barry tried to grab onto something, anything, but the rocks were too slippery. He felt his powers start to come forth, but it was stopped when he crashed head first against a rock. Dazed, Barry stopped fighting, his limp body floating down the river.

He felt someone grab him and pull him out. He tried to see his rescuer, but his vision was blurry, head pounding. He only managed to see a familiar form with blue eyes.

“Len…?” Barry barely managed to say before passing out.

 

Barry woke up, feeling warm and dry. His head was still hurting from the hit, but he manage to move it slowly to see where he was at. It seemed to be a small shack. He was laying on a cot, naked, with a blanket over him. At the other end of the shack was the chimney, and someone there, making what looked like tea. He turned and smiled at Barry.

“Len! It was you!” Barry felt a wave of joy and relief go through him, not even caring that he was supposed to be mad at Len. “How did you find me!?”

Len stood and grabbed the pot of hot water, pouring into a small cup with the tea. “I had been searching for you and then I heard you scream.” He walked over to Barry, handing him the small cup. “Here, this will make you feel better. Your clothes are dry now too, so you can get dressed.” He pointed toward a small chair by the bed where his clothes were.

Len walked back over to the chimney, his back to Barry, prepping food for them to eat. Barry put the glass down for a moment and quickly got up to get dressed.

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you. I thought I was going to have to walk home all by myself!”

“Well then it’s good I found you.”

Barry finished getting dressed, he felt so relieved he didn’t even want to bring up the marriage thing just yet. He just wanted to be home first. He looked around the shack, wondering why Len had brought him there instead of taking him home.

“What is this place?”

“Just a small shack. You needed to rest before we can head home.”

“Ah…” Barry grabbed his tea and continued sipping as he studied the place. It wasn’t that bad, but still… it wasn’t home. He wanted to be in Len’s room, drinking sweet wine and… “Oh man, you know what I just got a craving for?”

“What?”

“Those little cubed chocolates. Think I can have some when we get home?”

“Of course, I will buy you a cart full of them.” Len chuckled.

Barry went to take a sip when the words sunk in.

_Buy…? But he makes them…?_

Barry did his best to keep his body calm, but his heart quickly started pounding. He stopped focusing on being happy, of feeling safe, of having Len there. Something was wrong, something was… off. Barry turned and watched Len continue to make food, his back still towards him. As he watched him closer, he saw the difference. Len was always smooth in the way he did everything, gliding from movement to movement. The man in front of him wasn’t like that at all. Barry’s eyes caught the marking on his left hand, the one that should match his own. At first it seemed similar, but as Barry focused, he noticed it would change. If Barry thought one area should be higher, the marking changed to match. It was like a mirage of some kind.

His instincts screamed at him to get out of there.

He placed the cup down, slightly stretching, “you know, I need some fresh air.” Without waiting for an answer, Barry quickly stepped towards the door, almost reaching when suddenly Len grabbed him, pulling him back.

“You can’t go out there, it’s dangerous.”

Barry faced him, studying the details of his appearance, and quickly noticed his eyes weren’t as blue as Len’s, they were duller. Barry tried to pull his arm back, but the man held it tighter.

“You are not Len,” Barry gritted.

The man smiled, “and you are not going anywhere.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What what!? It's not even Thursday and I'm posting! YAY! 
> 
> I felt like I was not going to get this chapter done simply bc my outline had a lot of stuff that had to happen. But I did it!!! Hope you guys enjoy the giant chapter, lol! And the cliffhanger of course! >:) hehe...
> 
> Thank you so much for the wonderful comments, I love reading all of them!! You guys are amazing and the reason I write, know this!! <3


	7. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out who our mystery man is!

 

 

Barry tore himself away from the stranger, glaring at him as he stepped back a few feet. “Who are you?”

“I mean you no harm, on the contrary, I just want to care for you.”

“By tricking me? Show your true self!”

The fake Len raised his hands, nodding in agreement. Slowly the form shifted, getting shorter and smaller until a woman was standing in front of him. She had sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes, not as blue as Len’s however.

“Who…?”

“My name is Patty,” she smiled up at him as she took a step closer. Barry still felt a bit uneasy even though she seemed harmless, so he took a step away.

“Well Patty, if you mean me no harm, then I will be leaving.”

“No, no, no… you have to stay, stay with me.”

“I can’t, I have to return to my husband,” he raised his hand showing the mark, “Len. You might know him as Cold?” Barry figured maybe she would be frightened and let him leave.

“I don’t know who that is, nor do I care,” she shrugged, still walking closer.

“What!? But you looked just like him? You even answered to his name!”

“I simply answered to whatever you called me. I had no idea what I looked like to you.”

“I don’t understand.”

Patty reached out, grabbing his arm forcefully, but not painfully. She sat him on the bed, kneeling in front of him and smiling up. Barry felt uncomfortable, he didn’t like her being so close to him.

“My powers will show you whatever you desire most. I never know what I look like, I just know that who you see, is who you want. The more you believe it, the clearer it will be.”

“That can’t be right.” Barry knew he was feeling something for Len, but he wasn’t the one he ‘desired most’… was he?

“Close your eyes,” she ordered. Barry looked at her suspiciously. “I won’t harm you, just close your eyes.” Barry slowly closed them, but slightly leaned back, away from her as much as possible. “Ok, so I want you to imagine a place where you are happy, safe, no cares whatsoever.” Barry began to imagine his old village. Remembering the small roads, the tiny homes, the familiar faces that he grew up knowing. “Now there is a person there, the one that makes you smile.” Barry instantly imagined of Iris. She had made him smile plenty of times. “Now don’t think… _feel_. Bring forth that feeling of safety, of happiness, that warmth it gives you.” Barry changed his thoughts, letting go of the village, and did what she said instead. Thinking of him just being happy, no one in particular. “Open your eyes.”

Barry did and Len was kneeling in front of him. His eyes shinning brightly like they always did when he stared at him like that. Barry could feel his own heart rate pick up, that feeling of happiness go through him.

_Len…_?

He was in _love_ with… Len? What!? This couldn’t be true, could it? Yes he had feelings for him, and his eyes glowed when he looked at him which apparently meant something, he wasn’t sure what though. Lisa had said ‘desired’ but… love?... he was in love with Len?

“Am I your love?” Len spoke, and damn, even the voice sounded just as velvety as the real one.

Barry continued to gaze at fake Len as he fought on the inside. The more he thought of it, the more he realized that yes… what he once felt for Iris was now… Len. He didn’t know when it happened, but it was too late now…

He raised his hand and caressed Len’s cheek, the man even leaned into it and sigh. It was so real Barry could have sworn he was with him now… but it wasn’t. This wasn't Len. The second he questioned it, the illusion began to crack. His face slightly became misshapen, the feel under Barry’s arms wasn’t right anymore, his blue eyes weren’t as vibrant anymore. Barry cleared his mind more and more. This wasn’t the Len he wanted, _his_ Len. He needed to leave, to get home.

Barry pushed her back and stood, heading to the door again.

“NO! You can’t leave me!”

“I’m sorry,” Barry turned towards her, “but I can’t! I have to get home.”

“I will be whatever you want me to be, please!” She begged him, crawling on the floor.

“You aren’t the real Len,” Barry said defiantly, but felt a bit sorry for her, she had saved him afterall. “Look… I’m sorry, but I just can’t. I’m not the one for you.” Barry watched as her face fell, beginning to sob. “You shouldn’t have to change who you are to be with someone. They should want you just as you are.”

“No one wants me… no one ever wants just me…” she cried on the floor.

Barry felt a pang go through him. He remembered what it had been like when Iris chose Eddie over him, that awful feeling of not being good enough. He kneeled beside her, trying to console her.

“Hey, you will find someone. Someone that will love you for you,” he smiled.

Patty looked up, but she was no longer crying or looking sad, she was angry, "if love won’t keep you here, then maybe fear,” she gritted.

Before Barry’s eyes, her face change, her form getting bigger, until Barry recognized who she had become.

“Thawne…” Barry whispered.

“You will be mine!” Even his voice was perfect.

Barry pulled away and stumbled back. No matter how many times he blinked, he tried to clear his mind, nothing changed. It was Thawne, perfectly matching, in front of him.

“You will find that fear is a lot harder to break than love,” he snarled. “Now… you will stay here and be mine forever.”

“I’m not staying with you,” Barry stood. He fought his body as it kept shacking. He knew it was a mirage, but just the thought of being alone with Thawne had him fearing for his life.

The man began to move forward, grinning at him, “be a good pet now.”

Barry gritted his teeth, “stop it! I will not stay here!” He lunged towards the door, but Thawne grabbed him from behind, pulling him back and tossing him across the room.

Barry crashed against the wall hard. Before he could react, Thawne was there, grabbing him and tossing him once more, throwing him again and again, hitting every surface of the room like a rag doll. Barry could barely breathe when he finally fell on the floor, face down. He felt Thawne’s foot come down hard on his back, knocking the breath out of him.  

“You will be my slave, you will grow to love me, and only me,” he stomped on Barry with each word.

Barry struggled to move, trying to grab onto something, but felt helpless. He screamed in pain when he felt a rib crack from the force of the hit. Thawne stopped his assault, grinning above him.

“Say you will stay with me.”

Barry struggled to turn, looking up at the man. He still felt fear, but he refused to give in. “Never, I don't belong to you.”

Thawne snarled as he made his way to the kitchen. “In that case, we will just get rid of those pesky legs. Then you can never leave me,” he laughed as he pulled out a large saw.

Barry’s eyes widened, “don’t you fucking touch me!”

Thawne grinned, getting closer to him, “it won’t hurt… much… and I will take care of you afterwards.” He grabbed Barry’s foot, yanking it up. Barry tried to kick him, anything to get him to let go, but his grip was too tight. Fear took over, Barry’s mind filling with nothing more than just the thought of ‘get away, get away’.

The familiar surge came through his body, his pain suddenly leaving him as if his body was healing it self. It continued to increase until there was a loud cracking sound, lighting crashing down on him. The blast causing Thawne to let go, tossing him across the room. Barry stood up, a bit shacky, but feeling better. He watched the fake Thawne slowly get up and growl.

He was angry, but even so, he still didn't want to harm Patty. She was just lonely, and lost. He didn't want to fight her. Without a second thought, Barry powered up and rushed towards the door, crashing through it and running as fast as he could away, using his powers. He caught Thawne’s yell as it slowly turned into Patty’s voice in the distance, crying out for him to come back. He moved his feet as fast as he could, seeing the rushing of trees pass him, the only thing on his mind was to put as much distance behind him as possible.

He finally collapsed on the ground when he couldn’t go further, rolling on the dirt until coming to a stop, face up. He struggled to catch his breath, bracing himself for what was to come next. He felt that pain again as every muscle burned and began to cramp up, even getting a wave of nausea, but no vomit this time. Barry would count that as progress at least.

He laid there until the worst of it passed, staring up at the red sky. He realized he was no longer in the woods. He lifted his head looking down his body and seeing the forest in the distance. There was still a bit of dust flying around from his run, confirming this is where he had come from. There was nothing around him, just rocks and sand. He slowly sat up, turning himself around to see what was on the other direction.

His face instantly lit up.

He was right there, at the beginning of the trail that led up to Starling. He could see the village in the distance, their little lights showing him the way. He could even see subtle hints of Len’s castle beyond that. He had done it… he had made it home!

With new found energy Barry stood and began walking. Oh he couldn’t wait. He wanted a bath, and food, and a good night’s sleep. After that, he was going to let Len have it for having lied to him. But right now… he just wanted to get home!

He didn’t speak to anyone as he passed through the town, not even making eye contact. He walked faster and faster until he was there, at the entrance of the castle, exhausted but happy. Who would have thought he would bring his own self home? Barry chuckled.

He opened the doors, happily walking inside. “LEN!?”

The castle seemed quiet, Barry even snapped his fingers a few times but the servant never came. He walked around, calling out Len’s name, checking the bedroom and even the empty rooms, but there was no sigh of anyone.  The only thing he found was one side of the castle was covered in ice that was slowly melting. Barry continued walking around, trying to find anyone.

“Len!? Lisa!? Anybody?”

He stood in the foyer, about to walk back outside, when he heard footsteps coming towards him. “Len?” Barry watched a figure come out of the shadows, his heart sinking.

Thawne… the real one this time. _Why was this his luck!?_

“Where is Len?”

“Out… looking for you I suppose.”

“What are you doing in my house?”

Thawne chuckled, “aww listen to you, ‘your house’, how cute,” he finished with an angry grit. “Bet you find this hilarious, tricking me like you two did.”

“No one told you to kidnap me asshole. Now what are you doing here?” Barry did his best to keep his stance tall, not looking intimidated even though on the inside he was terrified.

“Waiting for your darling husband. I figured he come home at some point and I could get my revenge when he lets his guard down.”

“Coward,” Barry huffed, “why not just fight him straight on instead of from the shadows?”

“Because I’m not stupid,” he snarled. He glared at Barry for a moment before he started smirking at him. “But with you here, I think I might get a different type of vengeance.” Barry didn’t like where this was going. “Imagine, Cold coming home only to find your corpse on his bed, after I have had my fun with you however,” he laughed.

_That was it…._

Something in Barry snapped. His fear was gone as he was filled with anger. He was so sick and tired of people trying to use him… lying to him… hurting him. He was done with this world. He felt his anger increase inside him, focusing on it. As he did, his powers started awakening faster and faster.  

_Sorry Cisco… but I rather have my body come apart because of my powers than let this asshole have his way._

Sparks began cracking around him, the power swirling inside him as it became stronger and stronger.

“You might find that’s going to be harder than you think,” Barry gritted.

Thawne watched him, a bit amazed, but smiled crookedly at him, “well what do you know, we have the same power kid, how ironic,” he chuckled. “Well come on then, lets see who is stronger, me, an ancient one, or you, a pathetic blood-made,” he shouted as he powered up.

The castle was filled with lighting, cracking from every direction, as both men readied themselves. Barry pushed every ounce of anger he had forth, no longer fearing the demon in front of him.

“I’m done with you Thawne.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo… yeah, I hope you guys aren't disappointed. <:/  
> I thought long and hard if I should change the actual person that saved Barry, but in the end I decided to stick with Patty. I know it's completely OOC, but it's just the idea I came up with. I thought of maybe using Mirror Master instead, so the power would be just the reflection of your desired one, but I went against it. It just didn't fit very well. 
> 
> And... oh no, i'm out of sins to name the chapters! lol! No worries though, I already know exactly what the next chapter will be... which is also the last one... so here's hoping I can get it posted next week!! 
> 
> Guys, thank you so much for your patience, not just with this story but the Pack as well, I haven't forgotten that one. I will finish that one soon. Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments. You are the reason I continue to write, so thank you, thank you, thank you!!! <3 <3 <3


	8. Love

 

 

Len continued walking further, not even sure where to look anymore. Barry wasn’t in Thawne’s castle, not even the bastard was home, so he didn’t even get to have his revenge on him. His mind kept racing, that awful feeling inside him never ceasing.

_He wanted Barry._

He couldn’t even imagine what the guy was going through now. Was he ok? Was he hurt… was he dead? His body shivered at the thought. He didn’t want to be alone again, not after feeling so… happy.

“Did you hear that?”

Len shook himself out of his mind, turning towards Mick.

“Hear what?”

“I don’t know… it was like…”

Len suddenly heard a rumbling sound, off in the distance. Both demons turned towards the sound, realizing they were looking at the large mountain where Starling was. They both focused when they saw a large lightning bolt, a few seconds later the sound of thunder roaring through.

“I think that came from your castle.”

Len felt his power surge up. “Thawne… that’s his power! That bastard never left Starling!”

Len took off without a second thought. At the very least, he would have his vengeance on the demon.

 

~*~

 

Thawne was fast, and Barry was inexperienced, but the rage he was feeling kept increasing his powers, aiding him in the fight. Barry absorbed every hit he got, barely feeling it. Every bolt of lighting Thawne threw at him, Barry evaded. Barry couldn’t understand what was happening to him. It felt so surreal.

“What a shame kid, you would have been perfect as my bed slave,” Thawne teased.

Barry could feel his muscle twitch with more power as he felt more anger. He attacked Thawne, his speed helping to land a punch and sending Thawne through the wall. He charged up, throwing his own lighting bolt in that direction, bringing down the rest of the wall.

Barry felt like a god. There was energy flowing through every fiber of his body. Power that he controlled. He was no longer helpless, he was no longer a push over. The thought made him smirk. He liked his power, liked feeling strong. Thawne stood up from the rubble, shacking the dust off. Barry glared at him, no one was going to take advantage of him, and those that did would pay, starting with Thawne. Anger and excitement filled him. He could sense the energy around him speed up.

Thawne attacked first, tackling Barry, both crashing through another wall. Barry knew he was being hurt, that he was wounds, but he couldn’t feel anything. The most he felt was blood from time to time before the cuts were quickly healed and it stopped. Both speedsters kept attacking, punches, tackles, bolts of lighting. Soon the castle was nothing but rubble.

Thawne and Barry tackled each other one last time, wrestling, each using their speed when they could, trying to hit one another, trying to get on top of the other. Barry focused on survival, on his anger, on any strong emotion he could to bring more power out. Barry found himself suddenly on top of Thawne. Without a second thought, he raised his hand and finally managed to land a hard punch on his face, leaving him disoriented for a second. That’s all that Barry needed. He began punching down, not pausing for a second, landing hit after hit with all his might. All his frustration and anger going into each one.

Everything that he had built up inside, all the times he felt taken advantaged of, used, by anyone, he used that feeling to keep pushing. He felt so much rage that he suddenly couldn’t stand the sight of this demon, he wanted him gone, out of his life for good. Barry stumbled up, taking a few steps back, and began to power up, lighting cracking around him. This was it, he was the victor, now he just had to finish it. He looked down at the demon, face bloodied as he stared up at him.

“Do it,” Thawne spat, “or are you that much of a pathetic demon?”

Barry raised his hands, ready to send one last lighting bolt and end everything, but he paused.

_What was he doing? This wasn’t him. Yes he needed to protect himself, and stand up for himself, but to go this far? Demon or not, this wasn’t who he was. He wasn’t a killer._

He lowered his hands, his mind finally slowing down, giving him time to think straight.

“What are you doing?” Thawne growled.

“I can’t…”

“What!?”

“I guess…” Barry gave him a half smile, “I guess I’m still too human for that.”

The last bit of his rage left him and he suddenly felt at peace. His mind was clear and he got control over himself. At the same time, however, his body now weighed a ton. Every muscle burned, hurt, ached. He wanted to scream, but he was even too exhausted for that. Barry fell into a sitting position, a few feet from Thawne, trying to catch his breath.

“You little…you dare insult me like this!” Thawne slowly sat up. He got a good look at Barry’s state and grinned. “Time for a lesson blood-made. If you don’t kill your enemy, then they will kill you.”

Barry rolled his eyes, not believing him, but his heart sunk when the demon began to stand. He wobbled as he steadied himself, glaring down at him. Barry was left stunned. He didn’t have any fight left. He couldn’t move, he could barely speak. Even if he tried to get angry now, there was nothing he could do. He was using the last bit of his energy to just stay awake.

“I’m going to enjoy this.”

Thawne took a step forward, but quickly stopped. Barry noticed the demon wasn’t even looking at him anymore, but somewhere behind him.  

Thawne stumbled back, “I can explain… this was a misunderstanding… let me just…”

Barry felt the last bit of his energy leave him, his vision getting blurry. He saw Thawne’s form stepping further back as a form passed by Barry, marching straight to the demon and grabbing him by the throat.

“Len, please… just…”

Barry fell back, his vision going dark. The last thing he registered was Thawne screaming in pain.

 

 

Voices was what Barry heard first. Whispers around him. He didn’t stir, he didn’t move, he just listened and tried to make out where he was. He could feel something, or someone, warm under him. Their arms were wrapped around him, holding him. As he focused on the voices, he recognized them immediately.

“You don’t have to actually hold him the entire time,” Lisa whispered harshly.

“Need I remind you what happened the last time I listened to you?” Len growled.

“I’m just saying, he can lay on the bed.”

The only answer she got was another low growl. Barry listened as she walked away, feeling Len hug him tighter. Barry finally moved, opening his eyes and looking around the room.

“Barry?”

The room was unfamiliar. It was a large room, with windows down one side, letting in a lot of light. Everything inside was either a pale pink or gold. Even the large bed they were on had gold sheets. Barry’s stomach sank, memories of the last time he woke up in an unfamiliar place with a ‘Len’. He looked up at the man, seeing that familiar face, but still felt suspicious. He sat up slowly, his body aching, bones cracking a bit.

“You shouldn’t be moving so much, just stay still.”

“Mark…” Barry managed to grumble out.

“What?”

“Your mark, I need to see it.”

Len gave him a strange look, but did as asked. He pulled his sleeve up and took off the cuff. Barry put his mark next to his and studied them. They were both exactly the same.

“It is you,” Barry said with relief.

“Of course it’s me.” Len reached out, trying to cup his face, but Barry pushed his hand away.

“You lied to me,” Barry stared at him. He shifted, getting off the bed and standing up. His muscles screamed at him, but he ignored it. He looked down, seeing his bare chest with no marks, scratches, or bruises. His power must have already healed him. The pain though, it was still there. It was a struggle just to keep standing.

Len slowly got out of the bed as well, keeping some distance from Barry. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Barry shook his head. “You had me believing I was a slave. Was this a joke to you?”

“No!”

“Then explain! No more lies. I want to know the whole truth.”

Len stood silent. He thought for a moment and finally sighed. “I…” He looked down, unable to keep eye contact with Barry. “I think I was bored or something. I saw you, and saw how much you cared about that woman… I just decided to challenge myself to make you… fall for me.”

“A challenge? And the marriage?”

Len still refused to look at him. “The marriage was necessary because I didn’t know how long it would take, and I didn’t want you aging… and… I just…”

Barry felt his heart break. “Was any of this real, or was it all just a cruel trick? Do you even care about me?”

“No Barry, listen,” Len finally looked up and took a step forward, but didn’t dare touch him yet. “I thought I had control, I thought I knew exactly what I was doing, that this would be easy. But then, everything changed. I found myself… happy? In all the centuries I have lived I never felt… that… whatever it was,” he huffed. “Then you were gone and I was filled with other emotions I had never had. I was angry of course, but also worried, and sad, and sick to my stomach.” Len gazed at him. “I realized I was never really in control,” he whispered.

Barry could feel his eyes watering. Why… why was this happening? He finally realizes his feelings for Len only to find out he was nothing but a joke, another bet basically. Barry looked down, trying to keep from crying. “Well congrats, you won your challenge.”

“What?”

“I said you won!” Barry looked up, glaring at him, “I fought my way to get back here because… I love you!” He yelled, “congratulations.”

Len’s face palled. Barry began to turn, wanting to leave, but Len quickly stopped him.

“What did you say?”

“Len, I’m not…”

“Please Barry, say it again… please.”

Barry looked up at him, finally getting a good look at his face. His eyes were bloodshot, there were bags under his eyes, he even looked slightly thinner. The normally cool, handsome, confident look he was used to was gone. Len’s emotions were fully showing, his vulnerability. Barry realized Len had not lied, he had been worried about him.

“I love you Len.”

His face lite up, a small smile forming, “again…” His face slowly came closer to Barry’s.

“I love you,” Barry whispered, feeling Len’s breath on him.

“Again,” Len’s lips brushed against Barry’s.

Barry huffed, finally smiling. He wrapped his arms around Len’s shoulders, pulling his body against his. “I love you.” He pressed their lips together, Barry feeling whole once more. He still wanted to rip Len a new one for all this, but right now… right now he just wanted to enjoy his moment of being home.

“Barry, I… this feeling… I’ve never felt this… I…”

“It’s ok Len, I understand.” Barry figured it would take Len a while to actually say it.

Len gave him another small kiss, “I know I fucked up, that this started for the wrong reason, but I will spend eternity making it up to you.”

“You had me thinking I was a slave,” Barry grumbled at him.

“I’m sorry,” Len caressed his cheek. “How about this, for starters I become your slave.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, until you forgive me.”

“So anything I say goes?”

“Of course, you have full control.” Len even pulled back and bowed.

“Ok… well rule one, which is the most important one. No more lies, ever.”

“None, you have my word.”

“Good. Two, I get chocolates whenever I feel like it.”

Len chuckled, “ok.”

Barry suddenly remembered something, making him smirk up at Len. “Third, you will address me as ‘your highness’ from now on.”

“Hey now! I didn’t make you do that one.”

“Who’s in control?” Barry narrowed his eyes.

“You are… your highness,” Len slightly pouted.

“That’s a good slave.”

Len pulled him back in, about to kiss him, when the door opened and Lisa strolled in.

“Barry!” she squealed the second she saw them, running over and pushing Len off him. The demon growled at her, but she paid him no mind. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged tightly, to the point of it being painful. “I was so worried. I’m so sorry this all happened.”

“I’m ok, it wasn’t your fault.”

“Barry!” Axel ran in, Mick behind. “I’m so happy you are awake now.”

“Yeah, I’m ok guys.”

“Well don’t worry about a thing,” Lisa hooked her arm around his and started pulling him towards the door of the room, Axel next to them. “You can stay in my house for as long as you need.”

“So that’s where I am,” Barry laughed. The colors now made sense.

“Well you did destroy Len’s place,” Mick laughed as he gave Barry a pat in the back which almost knocked the air out of him, “which I got to say, impressive kid. A blood-made taking on an Ancient one, fuck!”

“No kidding!” Axel added, “I bet you are starving too, come one, lets get something to eat.”

Now that Axel mentioned it, Barry was hungry, “yes, please!” Before actually leaving the room, he pulled away from Lisa, turning and looking at where Len was standing with a frown on his face. Barry grinned, extending his hand, “join me, husband?”

Len’s frown quickly left, he took Barry’s hand as his smile got bigger and bigger, “always.”

 

 ~*~

 

Barry watched, hidden in the alley, seeing the small house across the way. There were small children running around, laughing. An old woman sat in a rocking chair, keeping an eye on her grandchildren as they played. A whitehaired old man came outside, sitting in the chair next to the woman, and handed her a hot drink. She smiled at him as she took the cup, blowing him a kiss.

_After all this time Iris’s smile is still the same._

Barry found himself smiling along with her. He hadn’t realized so much time had passed. He had stopped aging years ago, so time became nothing. He wasn’t sure why he had come. Maybe he needed closure. He didn’t love her in that way anymore, but he did still care. Perhaps he wanted to apologize for disappearing, to show her he was ok. But as he stood there, he realized it wasn’t necessary. The Barry she knew so long ago was nothing but a memory to her now. She had lived her life fully with Eddie, and Barry couldn’t be happier.

He took a deep breath and began walking back, away from the house. He started down the streets of his old village. Most of the people that were there now had never met him. He was pretty sure Iris and Eddie was the only one left alive from his time. Because of this he didn’t even have to wear his cloak, no one would recognize him.

He was getting close to the edge of the village when he suddenly stopped. He smiled as he shook his head. “I thought I told you to wait at home.”

Len walked out from the shadows, a pout on his face, “well…”

Len had of course been instantly jealous when Barry told him where he was going. It was no surprise he had followed him. Barry walked up to him, hooking his arm around his husband, and they began walking out of the village together.

“Didn’t you say you were going to talk to her?”

“Changed my mind.” Len hummed, but didn’t say anything. “I told you there was nothing to be jealous about. My heart belongs to you.”

“It better…” Len mumbled.

Barry laughed. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he had been. His love for Iris lead him to Len, who turned out to be the true love of his life. Their beginnings may not have been perfect, but Len had kept to his word, making it up to him daily.

“Yes Lenny, all yours. Now how about we go home and you make me some of your chocolates… slave.”

Len rolled his eyes, “come on Barry, when are you going to forgive me? Its been years!”

“Mmm… I don’t know, I mean you just disobeyed me and came here anyways. I may need to add some more years to your punishment.”

“Barry!”

“Ok, ok,” Barry grinned mischievously. He unhooked himself from Len and stood in front of him. “How about we make a deal, a bet if you will.”

“Oh…?” Len was instantly suspicious.

“If you beat me home, then I forgive you.”

“That’s not fair and you know it, your power is speed!”

“Oh come on Lenny, where’s your spirit. Wasn’t it you that told me a demon never makes a bet he isn’t sure he will win?”

With one last grin, Barry suddenly disappeared, leaving Len standing alone.

“I didn’t agree!” Len shouted. When he received no answer, he huffed and started walking.

“Ass!”

A smile slowly started forming on his face, and soon he was laughing and shacking his head. How had this happened? How had a human come into his life and turned it upside down? Made him feel things he never imagined. Made him feel this strong emotion that Len would swear was the greatest sin of all…

_Love_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's complete!! Finally!! Guys I'm so sorry it took forever. I hope the wait was worth it. Thank you all so much that have stuck with me for all this time. I honestly would have given up on it if it wasn't for your comments and kudos, so thank you! 
> 
> Now hopefully I will finish The Pack! LOL!
> 
> <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> So... I may have started a new story! LOL! This idea wouldn't leave me alone until I started it, so I figured I would share it with you all! Please comment and let me know if you are liking the set up! ;)


End file.
